Preteritus Mos Servo Posterus
by TheFableFreak
Summary: A new enemy is threatening Albion. Sparrow, Garth and Reaver must fight to end the War before it begins and avenge Hammer's death. With the help of a powerful Hero, will Sparrow be able to stop the rising of an old family enemy?
1. Nightmare on Gypsy Lane

**I made this story up cause I'm bored. Not sure whether to make it Garth and Sparrow or Reaver and Sparrow. Comment on your choice and I'll pick the one voted for most.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fable 2. Never will unless, by some strange stroke of luck, a long chain of impossible events happen that eventually lead me to being the owner of Fable 1 and 2 and 3 .**

"What a beauty…" a metallic, slimy voice greeted her.

Sparrow froze. Her heart had stopped beating. A deep, gray fog surrounded her cutting off all sight. The putrid smell of blood invaded her nose and she was sure she could smell the slightest hint of smoke.

"Leave her alone." A deep voice boomed. "She isn't in this battle Jack. It's between you and me. _Only_ you and me."

She heard a frightening laugh echo along the familiar room. A frosty silence ensued. '_Jack…where have I heard that name before?_'

"Oh Alexander, so protective of your dear family," an eerie chuckle, "It is quite a shame you could not save your parents from their terrible fate. Poor Scarlet. Poor Brom."

Sparrow listened intently. The second voice growled, threatening the first.

Suddenly, the feeling of an ice-cold blade at her pale neck made her shiver. She immediately shut her eyes, awaiting pain that would follow. Slowly and steadily, the blade moved up and down, tracing a small pattern.

"We will meet," the evil voce murmured, "and Alexander won't be able to stop me."

Sparrow screamed. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself in her gypsy caravan.

"Oh Avo, it was just a dream…" she whispered as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers down her sweaty neck. When she withdrew her hand, it was red with her blood.

Sparrow pulled on her boots and ran. She ran past the dancing gypsies that were always drunk and past the toddlers who begged for autographs. She finally stopped at Bower Lake, her heart pounding with fear. Without a moment of hesitation, she dove into the lake. The icy water felt good against her aching neck. She stayed under for what seemed like hours gazing at the way the sun reflected off the shimmering surface. When she finally emerged, she stared at her reflection in the clear water. On her neck, a scar in the shape of a heart.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Do these dreams happen frequently?" Garth asked Sparrow, his chocolate brown eyes filled with worry.

Sparrow nodded her head, "They're becoming more frequent as the weeks pass by."

Reaver scratched his head and frowned. "So Sparrow is receiving these dreams frequently? What I do not understand is why this is so bloody important. You just had to interrupt my beauty sleep."

Theresa gazed at a painting on the wall, silent. Her trademark smile was gone. Sparrow noticed she gazed at the painting of Jack of Blades.

Garth frowned, "Reaver, are you familiar with the tale of the Hero of Oakvale?"

Theresa turned and walked towards Reaver. "The Hero of Oakvale, Sparrow's ancestor, was the most famous hero of all time." Theresa glowered, "He defeated Jack of Blades and saved all of Albion from the reign of a madman." She returned to the painting and fell into silence once again.

Reaver shrugged, "Yes, Yes. Spare me the details. What does it all mean?"

Sparrow and Garth exchanged glances but remained silent. It was Theresa who answered Reaver's question. What she said made them all shiver with fear

"He seeks revenge…" (Dun Dun Dun Dun)

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Hammer threw up again. "Bloody Boats." She cringed when the boat gave another terrifying lurch. 'One thing I hate more than balverines are boats. I'd rather be balverine food than be a bloody pirate.'

"Land Ho!" a rather annoying crew member yelled.

Hammer sighed with relief then snickered. Reaver came to mind. 'Ocean Ho!' Without another look at the stupid boat, she ran off into the golden fields of Oakfield.

After a brief visit to the Temple of Light and her father's grave, she began her way through bandit-infested Rookridge. 'I wonder what's going on with Sparrow. The message seemed pretty urgent. Maybe it has something to do with Lucien.' She eventually grew bored and began to sing.

_"Down by the reeds,_

_Down by the reeds,_

_Swim the sirens of Oakvale,_

_Out to the seas,_

_Down by the reeds,_

_Down by the reeds,_

_Float the souls left unbroken,_

_By white balverines._

_Down by the reeds,_

_A twisted path leads,_

_To banshees who breathe out,_

_A cold winter breeze._

_No body knows._

_No body sees,_

_The sirens of Oakvale,_

_Down by the reeds."_

Hammer didn't hear them coming. In a quarter of a second, people dressed head to toe in black and red silk surrounded her. She didn't have time to react before the blade plunged through her stomach, burning her insides. Blood spilled on that stretch of the path. Hero blood.


	2. I Know Who Killed You Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: Been through this before haven't we?**

** Okay well I chose GarthxSparrow which would make Reaver sound like a bigger butthole than those people on the price is right who usually choose one dollar more than their opponent so they can win by one dollar. You still have a chance to vote...  
**

Sparrow ran to Oakfield, hoping that Hammer was alright. She had never showed up to the Heroes Guild. If Theresa was correct, Hammer's boat would have launched over two week's ago.

'She should have arrived a week ago.'

If she was still in Oakfield, Sparrow could understand why she wouldn't want to leave her home.

'It's so beautiful' she thought as she gazed at the golden town. Children laughed and danced around. The kind monks smiled at her as they passed. She walked slowly towards the Temple of Light, pausing at the shining lake to remember.

She remembered Panther, her best friend, buried just beyond the trees. She still visited him now and again.

She remembered Rose. She pushed those painful memories away and continued toward the vivacious Temple.

On her way there she spotted a familiar bustling monk. "Timothy!" she yelled.

She jogged over and smiled happily.

"Sparrow, what brings you into Oakfield?" he glanced around nervously.

Sparrow shrugged, "Just looking for Hammer. Have you, by any chance, seen her?"

Timothy nodded slowly. When he turned to look at her, his face was filled with worry. "She left…" he finally spoke, "several days ago, in fact. She should have made it to Bower Lake by now."

Sparrow shook her head. "Impossible. I would have seen her on the way here."

She took out her bag of gold and spilled the contents into Timothy's hands.

"For the Temple of Light. Keep some for a carriage for Hammer in case you see her again. She probably got lost."

Sparrow gave a weak smile and immediately vanished in a startling blue light.

"Strange girl…" Timothy mumbled as he quickly made his way to the donation pillar.

(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow had been teleported to The Chamber of Fate by Theresa.

"What the…" she gasped in surprise. Her eyes adjusted to the dim glow of the candlelight.

"Sparrow… I have terrible news."

Theresa came out of the shadows. Her grim facial expression stunned Sparrow.

"Garth…Reaver…?" Sparrow silenced."

Garth is in his Tower, preparing for the long journey you three must face.

Reaver is getting the ship ready to sail." A look of sorrow.

"Three?" Sparrow felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yes. Hammer is dead." Theresa hugged her as she cried. Her last true friend in the world was gone. 'Why?'

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Hours later, the three remaining heroes gathered in the Chamber of Fate.

"Another one of your history lessons?" Reaver pouted, "Why don't we just talk about something interesting. Like me." He smirked.

Sparrow growled. It was Theresa who answered. "So would you rather talk about the destruction of Oakvale? All those innocent lives lost for one man's selfish reasons…"

Reaver's smirk disappeared. "I thought so…"

Theresa walked towards a nearby painting and spoke.

"A Clan from _Insula Exsilium, _a nearby island, has risen to power. They are threatening _Albion_ and _Samarkand_. No doubt they want something in our possession. The question is 'What?' Normally, the Queen of Albion, Sparrow, who would send troops to attack. However, only you three can stop them. I want you to assemble a small army of will users, pirates and a few guards. Bring down _Insula Exsilium_ and avenge Hammer's death."

Theresa paused and walked towards a locked chest. A key appeared in her hand out of thin air. With care, she unlocked the chest and opened it. She removed a thin, long box and pressed it into Sparrow's arms.

"When the time comes…" Sparrow nodded, wondering.

"Now, the faster you leave, the sooner this will all be over."

Without a goodbye, Sparrow, Reaver and Garth were teleported to Bloodstone. "Good luck little Sparrow…May Avo smile upon you."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Why?" Sparrow complained for the fifth time.

Reaver closed his eyes. To him it felt like the twentieth time" "Because Sparrow, I need to prepare everything before we set sail. Besides, the will users from Samarkand haven't arrived yet. Everything will be ready in a week or so"

Sparrow huffed and walked away. Reaver stared at her retreating form. Garth noticed Reaver's attentive gaze and frowned. "I guess there will be a little competition…"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Later on, they sat around in Reaver's Mansion by a crackling fire.

Sparrow sat across from Garth, her nose in a book. Her hand absent-mindedly twisted through her long dark locks.

Reaver was cleaning his Dragonstomper.48.

Garth was skimming through the book on the Insula Exsilium Clan.

"Garth?" Sparrow had put down her book. "Can you tell us more about the Clan were facing?" Garth nodded.

"The Clan of Acerbus is a very powerful family of Heroes. They practice all three of the Hero disciplines: strength, skill and will. They are typically draped head to toe in red and black silk. They wear red tiaras if they are female, black masks if they are male."

"What if they are neither…or both?" Reaver interrupted.

Garth sighed and continued reading.

"They carry black swords similar to the design of the maelstrom. They also carry red shields with their name engraved on it"

He skipped a few pages. "Few have faced them in battle and survived. If they survive it is a mercy. They cut out their tongues so they never speak of their secrets." Garth flipped a few pages and came to the last page. "Legend has it that they are the descendents of Jack of Blades himself."

Sparrow frowned. Reaver yawned.

"Time for bed, dearest." Reaver motioned for Sparrow and Garth to follow him. They climbed up the stairs and stopped at two doorways.

"Um Reaver. There are only two beds."

Reaver winked suggestively. "Garth, you can take that room, Sparrow and I will take this one."

Sparrow shook her head in disgust.

"Threesome?" He ran his hand down her back.

"Goodnight Reaver." Sparrow smirked as she slammed the door in his face. Reaver frowned and turned to enter the other room.

'Locked…damn'

"Goodnight Reaver…" he heard Garth and Sparrow laugh heartily.

Reaver, the Pirate King, pouted as he went to sleep in the living room.


	3. The Shiner

**Disclaimer: I realize I do not own fable. Rub it in will ya? boo friken hoo.**

**Okay, I know this chapter is really super short. I'm uploading another one in three hours or so then starting a major long one. Don't be pissed off. Be Happy!**

The agonizing week slowly dragged on. It was a never-ending nightmare for Sparrow. She was filled with anger, guilt and sorrow. Her heart was heavy with regret. When she trained she became vicious, tearing off the heads of the practice dummies. Her strange outbursts of anger terrified the citizens of Bloodstone. They hid in fear of the broken warrior. At night she collapsed and cried herself into a dreamless sleep. Reaver and Garth watched silently as their friend fell deeper into depression.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

The Pirates were the first to arrive by ship. They were foul-smelling drunks at night and bad-mouthed men in the afternoon. They spit and swore all over the place. While Sparrow and Garth grew increasingly annoyed, Reaver felt right at home.

Sparrow's guards were the next to arrive by boat. They took to guarding Sparrow wherever she went. If anything, it pulled her further under depression.

The guards and pirates immediately disliked each other. Numerous fights broke out.

Finally, the will users arrived, by teleportation. With them they brought a year's supply of potions.

Their schedule became repetitive: eat, train, eat, train, eat, study, and sleep. They trained and studied harder than ever before.

Poor Sparrow was fueled by her anger. She spent hours by the ocean gathering her thoughts.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"It finally happened…" Garth spoke to Reaver who stood next to him.

Reaver sighed and turned to Garth, "I'm trying to listen, if you don't mind. Where is Sparrow with the popcorn?"

Sparrow immediately walked through the balcony door and stood between them watching below.

"Let it begin"

(Below…)

"Stupid maggot…" the grimy pirate muttered.

"Excuse me? If you've got something to say to me _pirate_ say it to my face."

"I Said Your Mother!" the pirate glared at the guard.

"Oh yeah!" the guard yelled, "your mother is so ugly, I'd shoot her to put us out of misery."

"Well, your mother's so fat I rolled twice to get off her but I was still on that whale!" the pirate sneered.

The guard withdrew his sword and placed it underneath the pirates chin.

"Were you just implying that you have done it with my mother?"

The pirate smiled, "Only once and for a hefty price."

With that statement swords were drawn and guns were fired.

"Ah what a great show…" Reaver stated, taking a long swig from his wine bottle.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Garth turned towards Sparrow with a grin on his face.

"I guess we should." She shrugged then jumped form the balcony landing in between the pirate and the guard.

The guards and pirates had to be forcefully separated, while the will users watched in glee.

The guard walked away with his head held high. The Pirate hung his head in shame because his now bruised eye hurt. A lot.


	4. The Bracelet

**Disclaimer: Yup. Don't own it trust me...**

**Okay so I updated late. My bad. Fable is so addicting, I stayed up late playing it. I'm still waiting to decide whether it's ReaverxSparrow or GarthxSparrow. I promise the next chapter will not come tomorrow. It's a realllllly long chapter. Well anyways enjoy. Oh yeah. REVIEW PLEASE. :)**

The salty wind whipped through her coal black hair. She smiled as the first few rays of sunshine appeared over the horizon. The sunrise was always beautiful to watch. She loved the ocean, deep, vast, a bottomless blue. It was her only sanctuary.

'I could never understand why Hammer hated boats…' she nearly cried, the sudden rush of emotions leaving her in a daze. 'Hammer…' her remorse resurfaced, anger and sorrow not far behind.

She pushed away the terrible thoughts that invaded her mind and focused on the lapping of the waves against the docked boats.

'Eventually,' she thought as the sun warmed her trembling hands, 'it will all be okay.'

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Nearly an hour later, she found herself heavily stomping towards Reaver's mansion.

"Reaver!' she let out an ear-splitting yell. She was getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"Yes, my dear?" Reaver's head appeared out of mansion doorway, no doubt coming from his bedroom. High pitched giggles and a few audible whispers only succeeded in further angering her.

"When, exactly, are we setting sail?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

Reaver grinned.

"After I've finished entertaining a few charming young ladies. Now if you'll please excuse me... "He winked. "Actually, where are my manners? Would you care to join us in the bedroom, Sparrow?"

Sparrow turned a fuming scarlet, her hand twitched toward her pistol.

"Reaver, you stupid horny bastard! Get rid of those whores or else you'll find a bullet, or two, lodged in your thick skull."

"Oh but dear Sparrow… can't I have one last go? We're about to embark on this incredibly extensive journey and it could be months before I see another fine lady again" Reaver pouted and cajoled.

"I don't give a fuck. I want your ass in the ship in an hour. We're leaving whether or not your on it."

Reaver smirked and put a hand on Sparrow's waist, "All I heard was 'I want your ass…'"

Sparrow groaned and stomped away, rubbing her temples. 'This is going to be a very long trip.'

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

They had finally set sail towards Insula Exsilium.

"Well, love, were finally on the wide ocean, ready for the adventure of a lifetime. Or many lifetimes, in my case." Reaver smiled a little warmly at Sparrow and it confused her.

"We have about two weeks of sailing before we reach Insula Exsilium." Garth spoke, his eyes still glued to an unusually small, black book.

"What is it you're reading there?" Reaver frowned, "Will user, I happen to be talking to you."

Garth looked up, "A book on the oldest will spells. The ones used during the time of Jack of Blades" He flipped a few pages then turned toward Sparrow. "We're going to need a few of these.

"How do we learn them?" Sparrow cocked her head.

"It's pretty simple. We use an incantation. Hmm. Why don't we start with a healing spell?"

"Alright…what's the incantation?"

"Vigoratus Vita"

"Okay, let's give it a try." She skipped over to Reaver and gave him a small, painless cut him with her daichi.

"Sparrow!" he frowned then examined the cut on his clothing. "This suit was extremely expensive, you imbecile!"

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded both Sparrow and Reaver. His cut shrank to miniscule then disappeared completely.

"I feel weakened. But that was fantastic." Sparrow turned to Garth, a huge pearly grin flashing in the sun.

"The more you practice the more you get used to it." He smiled despite himself.

"Very well, then. Next time you want to practice your will, use someone worthless like the deck swabber."

The deck swabber, a young kid of about 15, heard this. He gulped in fear then slowly backed away from the two magicians. From then on, he made it a necessity to stay as far away from them as possible.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"I'd like to go North. Study with those warrior monks" Hammer turned her head towards Sparrow and gave a weak smile.

"What?" Sparrow's heart sank.

A few moments of silence ensued. When Sparrow finally spoke, she was trembling.

"We've been through so much together: Lucien, The Temple of Light, The Golden Oak, and the Arena."

Sparrow was yelling now, her anger was overwhelming.

"You're going to leave me alone, just like that?" her eyes watered. "Hammer, you're my last friend in this world. Don't…don't leave me." The tears fell, unnoticed. "I've lost Rose and Panther. I don't want to lose you."

Hammer shut her eyes. "I must. If I knew how to fight, my father would be alive. You must understand…. I would never want to leave you."

Sparrow cried. "Hammer, don't leave. It was me. I was so stupid; I shouldn't have left your dad without protection."

"No Sparrow…It was me. You can't change my mind. I'm going with or without your approval. I'm so sorry..."

"Fine, go on your bloody trip. I guess I won't need this anymore." She threw something at Hammer then ran. She didn't stop running until she hit Oakfield.

Hammer reached down and slowly picked up a small silver bracelet. A few words were badly scratched on the inside. 'Amica Pro Infinitio'

A bright blue light surrounded her and she was gone.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow woke up in cold sweat. Her eyes immediately reached inside her pocket and pulled something out. A scratched up silver bracelet with a few words carved on the inside.

"Amica Pro Infinito…"she whispered.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())


	5. The Silence of the Kraken

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fable. End of story. Bye Bye. See You Later.**

**Can you guys vote for Sparrow's love interest on my profile page? First one to five votes wins. I need it by next chapter... and leave a comment. I want to know if this story sucks :)**

Sparrow stared up at the darkening gray sky. The clouds swirled menacingly and heavy raindrops began to splatter roughly onto the deck. She shivered despite her warm jacket.

"Ominous…" she said to herself. Her eyes squinted through the falling raindrops. A white blanket of fog approached rapidly.

"Sparrow…" Theresa's familiar voice startled her.

"Theresa? What's wrong?" Sparrow asked.

"There's something strange stirring down below. Something extremely powerful…Be careful Sparrow, its power grows with each passing moment." She silenced.

"Better tell Reaver." Sparrow murmured as she walked towards the back of the ship.

"Reaver… Theresa spoke to me. She is warning us to proceed with caution. Something powerful lurks down below. Something that could possibly destroy this ship." she approached the proud pirate as he stared out to the sea lost in his own daydreams. The raindrops fell faster and harder, creating a steady rhythm against the deck.

"Trust me Sparrow," he smiled sincerely, "I've been through extremely dangerous obstacles before… There is nothing in the world than can surprise me now"

Sparrow was silent as she turned towards the front of the ship. The fog approached more rapidly now, only a hundred feet away from the front of the ship.

"Something's definitely not right, Reaver… I can feel it…"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Sparrow!" Garth ran up to her panting. He caught his breath after a moment and began babbling non-stop.

"Garth, calm down. I can hardly understand a word your saying." Sparrow urged him to sit but he refused.

"We don't have much time, Sparrow. We've got to turn around and head the other way. I've detected something close, extremely close. It poses a threat to our ship-"

"Excuse me…" Reaver interrupted. "Did you just say _our_ ship?"

"Reaver!" Sparrow shook her head but he ignored the gesture.

"And furthermore, you're a crazy, incompetent fool! My ship is quite indestructible. Why, nothing on earth can even slightly damage this ship!"

"Not even a Kraken?" Garth muttered. He stared behind Reaver, his face twisted into a mask of fear and hatred.

"Holy nutcrackers…" Reaver cursed as the sight before him revealed through a thick layer of fog.

Before them was the larges Kraken they had ever seen. **(The one that Saber defeated but never killed. He grew a lot the past 500 years or so.)**

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Everybody hit the deck!" Sparrow cried as a large tentacle swung down towards a few pirates, nearly crushing a few people in the process. She took out her gun and began shooting only to be quickly knocked aside by the angered Kraken.

"Vigoratus Vita…" she said under her breath. A pearly blue light surrounded her, and she felt the pain melt away.

"Sparrow!" Garth called. He stayed out of sight, summoning more will power to weaken the powerful Kraken. "We must defeat this Kraken before it destroys the ship. Or else our chances on making it to Insula Exsilium will shrink to nil!"

"How can we? Its tentacles are way to strong for any of our weapons. Its armor is too thick to penetrate. Even with the most powerful of spells, we'll never defeat it in time."

"I think I've got an idea! It's a long-shot, but it may be our only chance" Garth beckoned her closer.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Holy bananas mate! Look at the size of its willy! Must be a huge hit with the ladies" A particularly drunk pirate shouted.

"That's not its willy…that's its leg!" another extremely inebriated pirate answered.

"No…No way, man. I am so damn sure that it doesn't have legs…" a third pirate answered. **(Not inebriated, just stupid)**

"Oh barnacles!" they all screamed as a sweeping tentacle knocked them off the deck and into the dark waters below.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"I'm on it!" Without another audible word, Sparrow dove into the water, inches from the monster.

"I Wish You Luck Sparrow!" Garth yelled, his cries lost in the roars of the kraken and the screams of his shipmates. "May Avo watch over you…"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Reaver ran towards Sparrow, his panic rising. "Sparrow?" his outburst was drowned by the endless screams and shouts. He watched in horror as she dove straight into the arms of the Kraken.

He stormed towards Garth. "What the bonkers is she doing?" Reaver yelled, his face turning an abnormal scarlet.

"Taking down the Kraken…" Garth answered, his concentration on the Kraken once more.

Reaver whipped out his pistol and began shooting with all his might. "Then what the bloody hell is she doing, diving straight into the krakens arms?"

"I have learned one thing from my terrifying battle with Lucien." Garth began. "The weakest point of any man, or beast, is the inside. That is whether you're talking about the inside of a deadly operation, or the inside of a monstrous Kraken."

Reaver thought hard for a moment, slowly connecting the dots. With an expression of horror slapped upon his face, he ran towards the edge and jumped.

"Reaver? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Garth cried. He watched as Reaver disappeared over the edge of the ship. With a sigh, he went back to weakening the Kraken.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow swam up gasping for air. The water chilled her to the bone and she couldn't feel her legs. She took another deep breath and dove underneath. Her eyes glanced over the Kraken, searching for a sign of weakness. Her eyes immediately fell upon its blood-red eyes. She shivered and drew her sword, swimming slowly towards the monster. A sudden pull from behind startled her.

"Reaver…? She tried to say. They swam up towards the surface together.

"Reaver…what are you doing?" she sputtered.

He huffed. "Saving your life…what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Ruining everything!" she frowned and tried to twist away, but Reaver held on with a firm grip.

"Sparrow, think this through. Please, for me?" he pleaded.

She sighed. "Reaver, I'm going to do this whether you like it or not. Now that you're in the water, can you help me?"

Reaver nodded. She whispered Garth's simple plan into his ear and they set off to take down this Kraken once and for all.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

The second Kraken tentacle collapsed, greatly damaged. Garth wiped his brow and began summoning more will. He staggered shortly and regained his composure.

"Come on Sparrow, you can do this…" he whispered. He glanced over towards his bag, grabbed a will potion and drank it in one gulp. Immediately, a lightning bolt sprang from his palm into the next wavering tentacle.

"It's weakening!" he cried in triumph. The will-users, guards and pirates that still stood cheered.

'We'll make it. We can't afford to lose this battle.'

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow grabbed a hold of Reaver's hand and swam towards the Kraken. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her veins.

She gave Reaver a look that clearly said, 'It's now or never.' Reaver's expression clearly stated, 'Aaaaaahhhhh.'

Sparrow quickly brandished her sword and stabbed in the skull while Reaver gauged its eyes with his gun. The Kraken let out an ear-splitting scream.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Above the water, its tentacles wavered in fright. Garth gave a grim smile to a few nearby guards.

"Queen Sparrow had gone through with the plan." He said. They watched silently as a tentacle slipped down into the ocean.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow had cut a crescent-shaped scar when the purple tentacle roughly pulled her up towards the surface.

She screamed as the Kraken opened its wide jaws. It threatened to drop her headfirst into its waiting mouth.

"Sparrow!" Garth yelled. "You've got to hold on!" The Kraken swung Sparrow over the ocean tauntingly.

Without warning, the monster dropped Sparrow. She plummeted towards the sea at an alarming rate. She was unconscious before she hit the water.

A terrifying shriek pierced the air and blood bubbled up from the submerged cut.

The four remaining tentacles fell limply onto the deck.

The collision damaged the boat greatly, slit in half. Large pieces of wood floated dangerously in the rough stormy waters. Those who survived the crash pulled themselves up onto the planks.

Sparrow opened her eyes long enough to see the panic around her. A frightened blurry face was the last thing she saw. "Sparrow!" the figure cried right as the world turned black.

**That part with the Kraken was hard to write... Ok so i'm wondering if i should continue with this story. Should I? Doesn't seem like a lot of people are reading it. Review!**


	6. That Orphan

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUY! Okay, if you wanna vote for Sparrow's love interest, please vote on my profile page. It would be way easier to keep track. Review if you haven't :)**

Garth awoke underneath golden skies tinged with pink on a sandy beach. "Knarnia…" he murmured dreamily.

"What the hell is Knarnia?" a familiar voice startled him. "If you qsk me, will-user, you've sniffed one too many will potions."

Garth sighed, "Nobody asked you, _Reaver_…" he said the name with distaste.

Garth sat up and looked around unsteadily. He hastily stood up and gaped at the numerous bodies strewn across the beach. Memories began to pour in, he remembered the Kraken, the crash, Sparrow's fall then nothing.

"Reaver, where is Sparrow?" Garth scanned the beach quickly.

Reaver, busy with adjusting his hair, nodded in the general direction. Garth followed the nod. His eyes fell upon the unmoving body of Sparrow. "Is Sparrow…?" he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Dead?" Reaver smirked at Garth's wince. "As it turns out, our little Sparrow had quite a fall, Garth. She is extremely lucky I shot that Kraken or else she would have been killed."

Garth stepped towards her and picked her up, delicately. He put her down in a dryer portion of the sand. Checking her body for cuts, he noticed something strange.

"Reaver, who rescued Sparrow?" Garth turned towards the pirate as he began to wake up the rest of the undead crew.

"Actually, I have no idea. I thought she had made it here on her own"

"Impossible. She's unconscious and has been for several hours." Garth picked up her wrist and examined the strange mark. A small flame."

"However, there is no denying that I saved her life I believe she owes me some gratitude…"

"You destroyed your own ship, you moron." came the grumbled response from Sparrow. She opened her eyes slowly and winced. Garth muttered a few words, "vigoratis Vita…"

She stretched and yawned sleepily. "Where are we, exactly?" she asked as her eyes roamed around the beach.

"Congratulations, Sparrow. You have made it to Insula Exsilium" the calming voice of Theresa spoke.

"Fantastic…"Sparrow rolled her eyes and stood up. Giving one more quick look around she turned to Garth, "Now how exactly do we get to the clan?"

Garth cleared his throat,

"He sees you when you're sleeping, 1

And when the daylight fades.

The daring red-robed dragon,

Jack of Blades.

Across the ocean, south 5

Through the territory of Fear

Avoid its hungry mouth

And you will land here

Where the Sparrows reside,

Lives the king, not alone 10

Through the mountains that touch the sky

And the poison desert where danger roams

Along the streams of green and blue

Hidden beneath white and red

Walk along the path unlocked by truth 15

The path sealed by death"

"Wow will-user, there's a bit of a poet in you…" Garth frowned, Sparrow smiled.

"It wasn't a poem, it's a map." Garth turned towards the two heroes. "Alexander would whisper it in his sleep, late into the night. They say it is the map to Insula Exsilium, Jack's personal kingdom."

Sparrow recited the song from beginning to the 9th line. "It seems we need to find where the Sparrows reside."

"Hmm…"Garth frowned and began to stroke his imaginary goatee. "I believe the mountains are first."

"Only problem is," Reaver butted in, "is we can't seem to see them from here.

"My guess is we walk towards the center of the island. It's our best bet, and because we lost all our supplies we should stick close to the river."

"River?" Garth and Reaver questioned. They looked around but only saw the numerous crewmates fighting, sand and ocean.

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest sensation that I've been here before." Sparrow pointed into a random direction. "That is where the river should lie if I'm correct." While the other two walked towards the direction of Sparrow's river, Sparrow turned to gather all the remaining survivors. She counted 7 guards, 15 will users and 8 pirates. 33 of them in total.

"Listen up, everyone. Scour the beach for any supplies you can manage. Anything you find, bring back here immediately. We'll set up camp near the river at nightfall and plan tomorrow's moves. Then, we set out at dawn. Any questions?" Sparrow glanced from person to person.

"Yeah…" a pirate with his finger stuck up his nose, "where's the river?"

Sparrow stared, disgusted. "Over there, she nodded towards Reaver and Garth, whom were making their way towards Sparrow. "Any others? She asked.

When no one spoke up, she smiled. "Now move out!" she commanded. She turned her head towards the sky. The sky was directly in the center. "Noon, so I estimate six hours before nightfall."

She marched towards the ocean and came across the deck swabber that had been so fearful of her earlier. His eyes were shut tight and she could hear small struggling breaths.

"Vigoratus vita…" she said and a pearly blue light surrounded the young child. His expression softened and his breath turned to normal. She picked him up and set him down away from the salty waves.

"Hey…wake up." Sparrow nudged him softly.

His eyes opened wide and began stuttering, "S-s-sorry M-miss." He rushed up and bowed.

Sparrow laughed, it was amusing to see someone behave like that.

"Relax kid," her smile never left her face, "I'm not royalty at the moment. Just call me Sparrow." She stood up and walked towards the others."

"Everyone here?" she asked. Thirty-four heads, perfect amount.

"Okay what'd we find? Separate them into piles: fabrics, canteens, food, potions and weapons." She watched as the piles grew large. She turned to the food pile and sighed. Not a scrap.

"Looks like we're hunting boys." She turned towards the men. "Pick up what you can and make way towards the river. Time to set up camp."

The sun began to set slowly. As the final rays of the sun set below the horizon, numerous fires illuminated the night.

There were five to a camp, expect one that contained four. Garth, Reaver, Sparrow and the young boy.

"The name is Damien…" he spoke surely now, with Sparrow by his side.

They nodded. Reaver yawned to show his lack of interest.

"Sparrow turned towards Damien. "How'd a kid so young end up on a pirate ship?"

Damien shrugged, "My parents died when I was about ten. I lived on my own for about a year until Reaver and his crew came along looking for recruits. Been four years since I joined them and now I'm here."

The heroes nodded, they all understood what it was like to lose someone close.

Sparrow's mind drifted off to Hammer and Rose. The others also seemed lost in their thoughts, so it was a while before they noticed the fire was going out. Sparrow stood, cleared her throat and spoke loudly,

"Okay, men. Try to get some sleep. We wake at dawn then start moving upstream."

The fire began to sputter, and turn into a dull red glow. They closed their eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

A few miles upriver, on a mountain cliff, someone watched as the last flame died out. "Interesting…" the metallic voice murmured.

**Ahem. Lady Sparrow's suggestion was to tell you guys the Latin words i'm using so here it goes.**

**Preteritus Mos Servo Posterus- Past will serve future**

**Insula Exsilium- Island Exile**

**Acerbus- bitter, gloomy, dark**

**Vigoratus Vita- Heal Life (like the spell from the first Fable)**

**Amica Pro Infinito- Friend for eternity**


	7. Emerald in the Dust

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fable II.**

**Okay so people have been voting Garth on the comments and Reaver in the poll. If you could vote in the poll that'd be fantastic. Review please! :)**

The same beautiful skies woke up Garth early the next morning. He sat up and yawned, stretching his aching back.

After steadily shaking off the sand caught in his hair, he turned his head towards Sparrow's little stretch of the riverbank and was surprised to find it empty. He scanned the nearby woods roughly, panic rising.

"Sparrow," he tried to say, but it came out in a hoarse whisper. His parched throat burned and ached for water.

At the mention of Sparrow's name Reaver's head popped up, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"Is she alright?" an unnatural worried look crossed the pirate's face. He turned to Garth, "Where is Sparrow?" his voice had a slight tremor.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "when I awoke, she had disappeared." He stood up and walked upriver a bit. He was relieved to find her sitting on a flat rock with her head tilted towards one side. She was only daydreaming.

"Sparrow…" his tentative hand reached out to her shoulder. As soon as his fingers brushed her bare skin, she turned around angrily.

"Sparrow…?" he shrank back in horror. It wasn't Sparrow.

A beautiful replica of her ocean blue eyes, her dark shoulder-length hair and her pale skin with winding will lines. On her captivating eyes, thin jagged lined colored a deep dark red. Her lips were twisted into a mocking smirk, and resting on the palm of her outstretched hand was a red and white mask.

"Garth…?" Sparrow's commanding voice echoed.

He truly awoke now, drenched in sweat with a pounding head ache. "Sparrow?" he questioned weakly.

She seemed normal, the scarlet lines from her eyes were absent along with the terrifying mask.

"Honestly Garth, you're making us late." She gestured towards the rest of the waiting crew.

He shook his head and stood up, shaking the strange nightmare from his thoughts.

After a few comforting words from Sparrow, they set off upriver. Garth walked steadily, keeping his eyes locked ahead, shivering despite the strong heat.

It wasn't long until they ran into their first obstacle…

"What the hell is that?" Reaver stared at a monstrous creature. Sparrow recognized the large, irritating creature immediately. Her hand reached towards her pistol but paused when she noticed something peculiar.

"Garth, why doesn't that troll have nerve tendrils?" she dodged a few rocks the creature had thrown her way.

"These are the ancestors of the trolls you have faced before, which do not have nerve tendrils. You must defeat it by hand-to-hand combat."

The troll chose that moment to slam the ground creating a spiked barrier around it. It lingered for a few moments then sunk back down into the earth.

"I'll be thrown to Albion if I get hit by that barricade!" she threw him a panicked look as he thumbed through the book on old will spells.

"Vindico…" he yelled to her as a blue light surrounded him. However, unlike the Vigoratus Vita spell, the light stayed, blazing with power.

Under her breath, Sparrow muttered the same words. With her katana drawn, she ran towards the creature and began attack. Her sword flew quickly and soon she could feel the creature weakening. It threw a handful of rocks at Reaver who dodged steadily and gave a victorious smile.

The troll jumped into the air and slammed down, causing a jagged barricade to appear. Sparrow stayed attacking, unharmed. At last, the troll gave away and slammed down onto the ground before crumbling into little rocks of dirt and moss.

Before they walked away, a shining rock caught Sparrow's eye. She picked up a gigantic rock, roughly cut and about the size of her head. It was a gorgeous green, sparkling in the fading sunlight.

"An emerald," Garth had stopped and studied the fallen rock before making his way to the distracted crew. Sparrow nodded and jumped slightly as she felt a hand wrap around hers, pushing it up so the Emerald sparkled even more.

"Quite a beautiful color, is it not?" Reaver murmured, holding the emerald up to the sunlight. Sparrow caught his eye and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" Reaver asked slightly annoyed.

"Your eyes…they are the same color." She smiled softly, transfixed by his gorgeous green gaze.

Reaver, whose annoyance had disappeared, smiled back. Unknowingly, they were close enough for their noses to touch.

Reaver realized and hastily pulled back. "Your eyes are beautiful…" he whispered.

"Sparrow!" Garth said, "You might want to take a look at this."

Sparrow walked ahead of Reaver as he thought about what might've happened.

'Sparrow's not just a one night stand… She's forever.' When they caught up to Garth, his previous thoughts vanished.

They followed his gaze and found themselves wide-eyed with surprise. "The mountains," Sparrow breathed amazed. Her eyes followed the steep, winding path that traveled through a small opening in the mountains.

Sparrow turned towards the sun and saw orange rays, a sure sign that it was nearly nightfall.

"Time to set up camp…" she told the crew. They worked together and soon, they were sitting around warm fires, cooking deer meat and having a great time. Laughter came from every camp all except one.

"Garth, what's your story?" Sparrow asked, her eyes glued to the fire.

"I guess it is about time I've told my story." After clearing his throat, he began his tale.

"I was young when my father left for Albion. He was a scholar, much like me. The only difference was he was corrupt. Drank himself to death without a second thought.

My mother was distant, distraught and selfish. She had no idea how it affected me, I had no choice. It tore her apart when I left for Albion. 'Same as my father,' she screamed from the docks.

I met Lucien through our interest in the old Kingdoms. I had met his wife and daughter, and I was there that night they were both murdered. He became obsessed with the Old Kingdom's power, the endless possibilities within his reach. I left as soon as I realized what he had become. A madman. After a few years he found me, or rather decided he had wasted enough time toying with me. I was captured and made a prisoner of the spire. Sparrow rescued me and I aided her in his downfall. Now I'm here."

Sparrow's eyes had moved from the fire to Garth's blue eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile then stood up. The other campfires had already been put out. She quietly put out the fire then dropped off into dreamland.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

On the mountaintop, the same metallic voice from last night chuckled. "Release Venenum, I have a feeling he's starving." A stirring in the shadows, half hidden, half shown in the silver moonlight.

**I've already said this but Review please! The more you review the faster the chapters come out. On top of that it's almost summer vacation. That means you can get a chapter every three days or every month. So Review pleeeeaaassse?**

**Vindico- Protect**

**Venenum- Poison**


	8. A Few Surprises

**Disclaimer: I'm sorta tired of doing this so this is the last time. I don't own Fable or Fable II.**

**So here's the new chapter :) Review pleeeease? Do you guys like this length better. 2000 words vs. 1000. Oh yea and vote Reaver vs. Garth vs. Someone entirely new on my poll which is located on my profile. So umm yea enjoy :)**

When the sun peered over the edge of the horizon, every hero awoke instantly, ready to start the day.

A few grumbled complaints and some enthusiastic grins signaled the awakening of the rest of the pirates, guards and will-users. The last asleep was a filthy pirate whom Reaver had the pleasure to kick.

They set out for the dark gap in between the towering mountains, hoping they'd be safe from any further harm.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Hey, Bill?" a pirate prodded his drunken friend.

"Whaddaya want from me?" he answered back, clearly annoyed

"What type o creatures do ya think is out there?"

"I dunno. Might be some more trolls, I reckon..."

"Hope you're wrong, Bill. They are a scary bunch…"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow, who had been leading the group, stopped at the beginning of the trail, nervously glancing over the edge.

She examined the pathway thoroughly; a look of horror crossed her face as she realized this crumbling road was the only way to go.

The path was extremely thin and it winded dangerously from side to side. It was barley wide enough to fit two at a time comfortably. It seemed liable to collapse at any given moment, but a strong pulse of will convinced her otherwise.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat loudly and the bickering between the group ceased.

"It seems that we will need to partner up for this little stretch of the road. Choose a partner and begin walking forward after Reaver, Garth, Damien, and I begin. No rough-housing, it may end your life."

The others quickly paired up, save one guard who was guarding the end of the group.

Garth turned towards Sparrow only to meet the intense gaze of Reaver. Reaver smirked, positive that Sparrow would choose him to be her partner over the will-user, when he realized Sparrow had already grasped the hand of deck-swabber Damien.

His black eyes locked on Sparrow's blue ones, as he planted a light kiss on her knuckles. "It would be my honor to escort you over the bridge, milady." He said, as he mocked Reaver's slight accent.

Reaver narrowed his eyes and frowned, angry that he had been beaten out by that insufferable little brat. His anger increased when Damien and shot a smirk his way.

'That little ass.' Reaver thought, gritting his teeth to keep from shouting at the stupid kid. 'Hiring him was the biggest mistake I ever made. It's actually a little strange; I don't remember hiring a deck-swabber.'

Garth walked silently behind Sparrow and Damien, his smile growing wider as he saw the kid taunt Reaver.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

They walked for nearly half an hour, drenched heavily in their own sweat. The sun's rays burned their skin, making each step they take seemed like twenty.

"This is horrible…" Reaver cried, his face scarlet. Garth took one look at him and doubled over from laughter.

"Reaver…what's wrong with your face?" Sparrow coughed. She smiled despite their current predicament.

"I can't take this anymore!" he pouted, "We'd better find some shade soon or else I might shoot you all out of annoyance."

Garth chuckled, "Is that what you're looking for?" he pointed towards the beginning of the gap in the mountains. There were a few trees and a small pond smack dab in the middle of the path.

"How did I not see that before?" she asked Garth.

"Who gives a damn? All I see is shade and relaxation." Reaver answered as he quickly made his way towards the oasis.

Approaching cautiously, they were stunned when a large troll jumped out of the ground. It growled menacingly and wasted no time. The rocks began cascading down like a meteor shower.

"Vindico…" Sparrow ran towards the troll, dodging side to side every few moments. A few rocks were tossed her way but she skillfully avoided them.

"Do you hear that?" Sparrow called to Garth. He nodded his head. A loud rumbling noise, almost like a growl, came from the troll's chest. What seemed like an eerie yellow light surrounded the troll.

Jumping higher in the air than the earth troll, it slammed down on the ground, shaking vigorously. A large barrier made of sharp rocks quickly appeared with a large amount of force.

Sparrow had now reached the rock troll and drew her katana. Her will lines became a darker shade of blue as her expression became determined.

She moved quickly, dodging any falling rocks that came her way. The troll leaped in the air and landed roughly on the ground. The barrier bounced up, but Sparrow kept attacking unharmed. Frustrated, the troll began pelting her with large rocks, hoping to weaken her.

Sparrow was feeling extremely weak. 'It's draining my willpower…' she realized, horrified. Worried that time was running out, she stepped up her game and began attacking harder than before.

The rock troll leaped in the air once more and the barrier collided with Sparrow, draining the last of her will and throwing her back over the cliff.

"Sparrow!" Reaver and Garth cried in unison. Garth rushed to aid her while Reaver whipped out two pistols and began shooting the rock troll.

Garth peered over the edge and was relieved to find Sparrow hanging on, using every last bit of her strength. "Hold on Sparrow, I've got you…" he murmured as he reached down towards her.

Grabbing his outstretched hand, Sparrow clambered up over the edge and landed on him, panting from fear. His free hand stroked her hair as he tried to comfort her.

Glancing up, their eyes locked together for a few moments and the rest of the world melted away. They leaned closer together, her free hand wrapped in his dark hair. Her lips brushed his before she collapsed from exhaustion. As she lay on his chest, he continued to stroke her hair.

Reaver had finally defeated that dreaded rock monster when he saw Sparrow lying on Garth. He stomped over angrily, muttering about what a tool Garth was. Standing over them, he cleared his throat loudly making Garth open his eyes.

"Will-user…" he spat menacingly, "I would appreciate it if you keep your hands off of Sparrow."

Garth chuckled, which only succeeded in making Reaver madder, "Don't you think that's a little overprotective Reaver? Might make people look down on you. The Pirate King grew a heart?" He laughed at Reaver's shocked face.

"Well, I would never…" he stuttered. He picked up Sparrow and lightly tossed her over his shoulder. "I will always be the Pirate King. No woman will ever change that…" with that he walked away, his head held high.

Garth sat up laughing. 'How amusing.' After dusting himself off, he gathered the rest of the crew.

The crevice was frighteningly cold and dark. The heroes could hardly see two feet in front of them. Taking extra care to not trip over rocks, Reaver walked ahead, Sparrow tossed over his shoulder. Her will lines began to show again, paler than before.

Something slivered around menacingly, moving stealthily every time they turned. The slightest noises echoed easily, scaring the hell out of the pirates. The gap expanded but still no light reached them.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Reaver.

"Hear what?" Reaver glanced around.

"That clicking noise, like a sword being dragged along the ground…"

He swiftly conjured up a ball of fire and glanced around, seeing nothing but coal black rocks. His eyes passed over to a mysterious looking pile of boulders.

Two large red eyes appeared, staring back at him. The boulders began to shake, uncontrollably. A large scorpion unfolded itself, hissing and struck him.

"We've got to run!" Garth yelled towards the others as he dodged the flying stinger.

Firing will at the monstrous scorpion, he stumbled over an unconscious Sparrow. "Reaver…" he asked, confused.

Looking around for Reaver, Garth saw him go towards the beast, pistol in hand. The scorpion began to charge up a ball of green light as Reaver approached; unaware of the immediate death it could bring him.

Garth shook Sparrow gently, his eyes not leaving the beast. She woke up, her will lines flashed dangerously and she was ready for action once more.

The scorpion finished charging and struck down, missing Reaver by a few inches. Noticing its immobile state, Sparrow began to attack, her katana flying vigorously.

The scorpion freed itself and ran past her, pushing her roughly to the side. Keeping a safe distance, Reaver shot at it while Garth charged his lightning repeatedly, doing their best to weaken the foul beast.

Sparrow loaded her gun and dodged the scorpion while shooting rapidly. The scorpion began to charge up the green light again, and struck towards Sparrow, missing her by a large amount. She withdrew her Katana once more and began stabbing the buried stinger. After freeing itself from the rock, it buried itself below.

A few moments of stunned silence ensued.

"Is that it?" Reaver asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"I don't think so…" Sparrow sighed. "Look…" she pointed towards a pile of miniature scorpions making their way towards the heroes.

Sparrow dodged the tiny stingers and killed the scorpions. The large scorpion resurfaced, angry at how easily Sparrow took out its numerous children.

Running towards Sparrow, the scorpion charged up its green ball of light and struck, narrowly missing her. Sparrow stabbed it and it toppled over, the blood red eyes closed tight in pain.

A painful screech left its open mouth, hurting everything within earshot.

Suddenly, the painful sound stopped. "Avo, I thought it would never end!" Reaver groaned.

"That was something..." Garth commented.

"What was that thing? I've never seen anything like it…" Sparrow stared at the corpse with disgust.

"A scorpion, enhanced with will. They have been extinct since The Hero of Oakvale's days." Garth answered.

"Yes, well, I would love to chat about the extinction of that lovely scorpion but I think we should check on the rest of the crew." Reaver stated.

Sparrow shrugged and made her way towards the exit, Reaver and Garth followed suite.

"Holy bananas, what was that thing?" A pirate asked when Sparrow appeared.

"A scorpion…" she answered, "Is everyone okay?"

"I pissed myself," the same pirate answered.

"Um well okay. Good luck with that..." Sparrow said, disgusted. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

Sparrow turned towards the lush green forest that awaited her. A deep blue river flowed nicely, curving softly toward the tall green trees. The golden sunlight reflected on the water, and their thirst became obvious.

"Along the streams of green and blue, Hidden beneath white and red, Walk along the path unlocked by truth, the path sealed by death" Sparrow recited.

"We follow the river once more…" Garth answered her unspoken question.

She nodded and began walking towards the general direction.

They walked quietly until nightfall. When she was just about to tell everyone to make camp Garth shushed her. Pointing ahead, she saw the white smoke curling upwards from the ground.

Walking towards it with Garth and Reaver by her side, she noticed the dozens of rose petals scattered on the ground beneath the fog.

"Hidden beneath white and red…" Sparrow muttered as she reached down towards the ground.

"Walk along the path unlocked by truth, the path sealed by death" a cold, emotionless voice finished for her.

**Oooh cliffhanger. Okay so review and vote and have a nice day :) Sorry if you're peeved that I haven't replied to reviews yet. I will when I figure out how haha. Thank you!**


	9. Prisoners or Guests

**Chapter 9! :) Review if you like this chapter, review if you hate it, just review pleeeeease? The more reviews I get the faster I upload. In other news... Reaver won! Sorry if you were aiming for Garth... but that means we can get to romance ;) so here is ch 9!**

"Yes…" the metallic voice sneered.

Sparrow shivered as a frighteningly cold hand cupped her chin. She kept silent as Jack of Blades roughly pulled her towards him. Her cool blue eyes met his fiery yellow ones.

"I see Alexander's little heir has found her way into my trap."

Sparrow said nothing, only pausing to look at the creature who had effortlessly taken her weapons. She turned towards Jack.

"Care to explain?" her voice came out frosty.

Jack smirked, "All in due time, my dear."

She turned towards Reaver and Garth, a guilty expression fixed on her face that made their hearts swell.

Garth reached out towards her only to be roughly grabbed by the two minions on either side of him.

"Don't be, we would have followed you no matter the consequences." He assured her. Reaver smiled kindly, as if to agree with him.

"The rest are dead milord…" a young woman bowed before Jack, her long, dark curls cascading gracefully as she inclined her head.

"Very well, Invidia. Escort Sparrow and her friends to the fortress... There is someone I wish to meet."

Invidia turned gracefully towards Sparrow only to gasp. Sparrow gazed back, astonished. They had the same striking blue eyes, same delicate facial structure, same height and build.

However, while Sparrow's hair stopped just before her shoulders, Invidia's reached past her back.

"How…?" Invidia began. Shaking off the shock, she spoke calmly towards the minions, "Begin the descent once the path has opened. They are to stay in the Guest Room," she said the last two words with a smirk.

Turning towards Garth and Reaver, she gave a flirtatious smile. Bowing down, she pressed her hand to the ground and muttered, "Occultus en nex mucro incendia"

A deep red light flashed, blinding the heroes for a quick moment. When they're eyes adjusted, they found a set of stairs winding into a large gaping hole that had not been there before.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Reaver asked, confused at the sight. Sparrow shook her head. She gave one last glance at Garth and Reaver before being led down the staircase. Within a few moments, they were forced the follow blindly.

Invidia turned back up and placed her palm on the first step. "Nex es tantum exordium…" she murmured softly. The red light flashed again and they were shut in darkness.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"My Lord…" Damien bowed. A yellow light surrounded him and he looked up, a large smirk plastered on his face.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Dimly lit torches blazed along the sinister tunnel. Every slight sound echoed throughout the passageway.

Although in this situation, there was no sense of comfort, Sparrow could not help but feel safe. The tunnel reminded her slightly of the guild cave. She looked around half expecting to see Hammer and Theresa arguing while Osito stood firmly by her side.

'There are even paintings along the wall.' She realized. She glanced towards one and did a double take. 'That's the same exact painting from the guild. Well, then again, this is Jack of Blades were dealing with so it's his story too.' She sighed happily as the tunnel came to an end.

The stone walls turned to metal and Sparrow could feel her will being sapped from her. A few sobs and pleads reached her ears but before she could dwell on it they were ushered up another winding staircase.

They emerged in a grand dining hall draped in red. Before they could get a good look around, a revolting sight greeted them.

Pushed up against a wall was a large throne fit for a king and a man who wasn't worthy enough to be a king.

"Welcome to my little paradise," he gestured lazily towards a few seats, "Make yourself comfortable, you won't be leaving for a while."

No waiting for a reply, he stood up harshly and walked towards Sparrow.

"How is it…?" he questioned. When she gave him a confused look he merely chuckled. "Your scar, dear Sparrow. How is your scar?"

Sparrow subconsciously touched the pink heart, earning a vicious smile from him. His arm circled around her waist as he pulled her closer. She turned her head away leaving her neck exposed.

"I had… a feeling it would scar." He smiled menacingly beneath his cruel half-mask.

His pale finger traced her scar while she restrained her shuddering.

"I suggest you leave her alone…" Reaver spoke quietly, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

Jack smirked before letting Sparrow go. He walked over to Reaver and gave him a vicious smile. "Who's going to make me?"

Reaver could do nothing but glower in return.

Jack gave a triumphant smile and walked back to his throne. Once he was seated comfortably he began to speak.

"Dearest Sparrow, It was only a matter of time before we met…" He said softly, almost lovingly.

"How do you know my name?" Sparrow questioned, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Jack chuckled again, a hollow sound that made her cringe inwardly. "Theresa and I go far back. Did she ever tell you, Sparrow?" he smiled evilly, ignoring her question.

"No…" Sparrow muttered softly, unable to keep distress from her voice.

Jack had moved closer to Sparrow again, circling around her like a ferocious hawk. "When he was close enough he leaned in slightly, "It was I who sliced out her eyes…" he whispered.

"Theresa had told me the story," Sparrow began, "how a deranged lunatic sliced out her eyes in an attempt to extract information." She spat.

Jack merely chuckled once more. He turned his back towards Sparrow who was now surrounded by a red light on all sides. He summoned his minions.

"Take them to their Guest Room." He ordered them. They obliged and led them away from the throne room.

"How curious…" he murmured to himself before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow, Reaver and Garth had been tossed into a single room before the only door disappeared.

"Where are we?" she groaned as she picked herself up. Taking a quick look around, she gasped.

The room was immaculate; the walls were a pale white and the carpet a soft red. Three king-sized beds were pushed against the wall and a large fireplace was placed near a balcony. One large couch was sitting in front of the roaring fire. There was one large bathroom and plenty of clothing for the three of them.

"What a lovely room. Actually, I wouldn't mind living here if it weren't for the prisoner part…" Reaver commented while taking in their surroundings.

Garth laughed grimly, "Very cozy knowing you could be killed at any moment…"

Sparrow couldn't help but smile. "Might as well get comfortable, we can talk after we've all had a nice shower."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"How'd we end up in this mess?" Sparrow sighed. She stared at the fire with a blank look in her eyes.

Garth shrugged, "I believe he knew our plan from the start. More probable, he was counting on it."

"Nonsense, who could have alerted him of our intentions?" Reaver asked.

"That deck-swabber you hired seemed suspicious…" Garth offered.

"I actually don't recall hiring him." Reaver turned towards Sparrow, "What about you, Sparrow, ever noticed anything strange about the kid?"

She nodded. "That settles it then." Garth spoke, "He was actually the only crew member not killed."

"I noticed." Sparrow said. She yawned at walked towards the nearest bed.

"Don't tell me you're heading to bed this early, love" Reaver smirked, "Wouldn't you rather spend the night talking…or perhaps a threesome?" He winked at her suggestively.

"No thanks, Reaver." She yawned once more than passed out.

"I second that…" Garth said before dropping off into a deep sleep.

"Nobody wants to have fun. Just my luck, I'm stuck with the two most boring people in Albion" Reaver complained before sleep took over.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"My Lord" A peculiar young man bowed in front of Jack of Blades.

"Avarus…" he greeted him coldly. "I trust your mission was a successful one?"

Avarus nodded. "I have done everything you've asked, my Lord."

Jack waved him away, "That was all I need to know for now Avarus, thank you."

Jack stayed immersed in his thoughts a while after Avarus had left. 'This Sparrow girl, there is no doubt she is related to Alexander. Can she retrieve it?'

"My Lord" a timid voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked up to find a meek girl with bright white hair. Her skin was deathly pale with blood-red will lines scattered all over. Her eyes were a strange shade of purple.

"Lamia…" he nodded for her to continue.

"The man with the blue lines, my lord, he has will as well." She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Your point, Lamia?" he said, boredom noticeable in his voice.

"Even stronger than Magus, my Lord. He has powers we've never dreamed of-" Jack silenced her.

"Much like that other friend of Sparrow's?" he frowned, "The large woman?"

"Yes, my Lord. Her powers lie in strength, his in will." Her eyes were downcast in obvious fear.

"And the other?" he spoke harshly.

"Skill, my Lord"

"It seems like Sparrow did not come without precautions," his cold voice caught her by surprise.

"What do we do, my Lord?" she asked, fear gripping her frantic heart.

"Lamia, there will be dinner with Sparrow and her comrades," he said the last word as if it were disgusting. "Invite the rest of your siblings. And make sure Sparrow looks presentable."

She nodded before backing out of the room.

A pulse of powerful magic caught Jack's attention, it was something he recognized. "Oh Alexander, still trying to get out of that void I see…" he chuckled quietly to himself. "Relax Alexander, Sparrow is already mine… and there is nothing you can do about it."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Any questions? message me. I reply pretty fast. Review Review! :)**

**Invidia- envy/jealousy/hatred**

**Occultus en nex mucro de incendia- Hidden in death sword of fire**

**Nex es tantum exordium- Death is only the beginning**

**Avarus- Greedy**

**Lamia- Witch/Vampire**


	10. Truth Revealed?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I love you guys! So here is chapter 10. Leave a review with your opinion on this chapter, please? Remember, you guys are my inspiration and the only reason I write this story. The more reviews the faster I put up the next chapter... :] Enjoy!**

"Hungry?" Jack smirked. He tossed a delicious looking red apple in the air.

"No. I have heard the tale of 'Snow White' and the tale of 'Hansel and Gretel'. I don't think I should be taking any chances." Sparrow looked at the mountains of food. Her mouth watered when the delectable aroma reached her nose.

"Nonsense, dear Sparrow, we would never try to poison you." Jack replied, a large grin plastered on his masked face.

"I, for one, am starving." Reaver said as he placed his hand lightly over his grumbling stomach.

"Go ahead and eat, no one is stopping you." Garth also did not touch the food.

"It is very rude to eat before all the guests are properly introduced," Reaver wagged a finger at Garth. His gaze landed on a blushing Invidia.

"I guess introductions are in order." Jack gestured towards the few men and women also seated around the table.

"Averus." A stunning gentleman spoke. His dark curly hair reached past his chin. His two gorgeous green eyes found Sparrow and he gave her a little wink.

"Lamia." A pretty girl, who looked no older than eighteen, spoke. She had bright white hair and strange purple eyes. Spidery red will lines covered what was visible of her arms.

"Invidia. We have met before." Sparrow's look-a-like said, her eyes never leaving Reaver.

Sparrow's heart gave a lurch when she saw the way Invidia looked at Reaver. Even more so when she saw him wink back. 'Why that little bitch…' her thoughts were racing in anger.

"Ignis." A fellow with fiery red hair spoke. He was covered in red will lines like Lamia.

"Ira." Another spoke. The three heroes could only stare in return. Her eyes were an extremely bloody red; her hair was a pitch black color. She didn't smile once.

"Magus." Garth did a double take. He looked so much like the Hero of Oakvale was described. Blue will lines, light blue eyes, tall, dark-haired and muscular.

"Odium." A man huffed. He had black hair, dark eyes and a frown was plastered on his pale face. "We have also met before." He flashed a cheeky little grin.

"Damien" the three heroes whispered at the exact same time.

"Now it's time to introduce our guests." Jack smiled at Sparrow.

"Sparrow." She spoke quietly.

"Reaver." He winked at all the ladies in the room.

"Garth." He said, seeming lost in thought.

"So Sparrow," Averus said, "You come from Albion I hear." He gave her a winning smile.

"Yes. I was born and raised in a small city by the name of Bowerstone.' She said, her voice frosty and unemotional.

Averus nodded, his eyes not leaving Sparrow. "There's more to the story." He accused.

Sparrow nodded but didn't continue. It was too painful.

"Reaver…" Invidia purred.

"Yes Sp-Invidia," Reaver answered, smiling mischievously. 'Thank Avo nobody notices that slip-up.'

She giggled, "Where are you from. Your accent is so…exotic."

Reaver choked on his wine, causing Sparrow and Garth to double over in laughter.

"Are you alright?" Invidia asked him, while shooting a killer glare at Sparrow and Garth.

"Reaver- has- issues- with- his- hometown," Sparrow spoke in between gasps.

"Oh." Invidia frowned. "And you Garth?" she winked.

"A small village in Samarkand." Garth replied, his mind still in space.

Lamia noticed his glowing blue will lines. "I see you practice will." She said, meeting his eyes, "What will spells are you able to do?" she leaned forward slightly, a smirk on her lips.

Garth turned towards Sparrow who gave him a shrug. 'We're stuck.' She realized.

"Well, I use spells like lightning, heal, force push, shield, ghost swords and many more."

"Hmm…" Lamia seemed to be calculating, "how did you learn them?"

"Will comes naturally to me. I've read about spells and changed them to fit my needs."

"Maybe you can show me sometime…" Lamia smiled, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Garth, do you know anything of you ancestors?" Jack spoke, his unnaturally metallic voice disturbing the comfortable chatter.

"Not much. I was cut off from such information." He said truthfully, eyeing Jack's bizarre and twisted smile.

"I knew a man much like you. A brilliant scholar and a strong practitioner of will. He was very arrogant and allowed the dark side, also known as me, to take over his mind. He was consumed by it and destroyed,"

Garth held back a shiver.

"His name was Maze. He was brutally murdered by Alexander, the hero of Oakvale. Heard of him, Garth?" He sneered.

Garth shook his head earning another terrifying sneer from Jack.

"Hmmm too bad. It is an interesting piece of history. I admit, I will be calling you Maze from time to time. Nonetheless, I suspect you want to get back to your intriguing conversation." Jack nodded for them to continue.

Magus cleared his throat, "So Sparrow, I hear you are profound in strength, skill and will?"

"Yes, although I am not an expert in will like Garth or a master of skill like Reaver here." She smiled sadly, recalling Hammer and her amazing strength.

"Perhaps we can exchange information." he smiled kindly.

Sparrow smiled back despite herself, "There's always room for improvement."

Reaver yawned and patted his now full stomach, "I believe its time to get back to our Guest Room."

"Of course. I hope you understand, I would like someone to accompany you, as our guests, at all times." Jack spoke, seeming amused. "Lamia, Magus, Invidia, Averus. Escort our guests to their room."

Lamia rose and grabbed Garth's arm, who blushed madly. "Shall we?" he asked, a smile at his lips.

"We shall." She laughed.

Meanwhile, Invidia had pranced to Reaver who gave her a light kiss on her knuckles.

"After you, dear," he winked at her earning an indignant huff from Sparrow.

"Sparrow?" Magus and Averus chorused as they held out their arms for her to take.

She laughed, "Why thank you, good gentleman."

Together, they walked to the room in a seemingly happy mood.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jack frowned and turned to Ira, whose eyes were darkening with fury.

"Something is not right." She spoke harshly, her pretty face twisted into a cruel expression.

"I can see that. They are hiding something and I will leave it up to Magus and Averus to find out." He stated.

"My Lord, I can extract information from her." Ira spoke, her voice rising with anger.

"Enough, Ira. Torture will not work with her. She is much too strong, like Alexander and Scarlet. We must charm her." He turned towards her, a devious smile on his lips.

"Why Magus?" she asked quietly.

"I have my reasons." He answered, his eyes dangerously narrow with anger.

"Explain. I demand an explanation." She hastily wiped her tear stained cheek. Her eyes narrowed when Jack didn't reply.

"He is not our own." He said when he finally did reply.

"Yet treated like one. The bird will fly no matter how ignorant the predecessor, regardless of its past." Her tears fell freely now, she did not have the energy to brush them away.

"He shall never be one of us! You know, as well as I do, the blood that runs through his veins is of my enemy!" he was furious, the will crackling treacherously around his body.

A calm, composed voice spoke softly, "His relationship with Passer is greater than I assumed?"

"Much…" Jack answered, his glare now situated on Odium.

"If not fifth cousins…?" his dark eyes met Jack's yellow ones.

"They are closer than we ever imagined." Jack's words caught him by surprise.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"What do we do now?" Sparrow asked, her hand placed on her forehead in sheer frustration.

"It seems that they are playing a game with us. There is no doubt on my mind that they want to learn more before disposing of us." Garth stated bluntly.

"No beating around the bush, eh will-user?" Reaver smirked.

"Shut up, Reaver." Sparrow grumbled.

"My, my. What did I do to tick off dear, angelic Sparrow?" he faked shock.

"You were flirting with Invidia! She's the enemy, Reaver."

"Well, excuse me for having fun. Besides, you didn't seem to mind when Averus had his hands all over you." Reaver said bitterly.

"Oh, don't exaggerate Reaver." She answered, calmly avoiding his gaze.

"Will you guys be quiet? This is no time to turn against each other." Garth interrupted before Reaver could reply.

"Well, I'm not the one who has fancy will powers. You two can get us out of this mess." Reaver huffed.

"You idiot! This room is draining our will power. As long as we're in this room, we're normal." She said the last word with distaste.

"They're offering us a way out…" Garth pointed out solemnly.

"Yeah but for how long? How long is it until they figure out our secrets? How long until they lose interest in us?' Sparrow sighed and flopped down onto the nearest bed.

"As long as we can keep up the charade. Play with their hearts and minds." Garth answered.

Reaver flopped down beside Sparrow, his hand placed lightly on her shoulder. "We'll get out of this," he assured her, "Garth will keep Lamia busy, I will take S-Invidia and you will distract Magus."

"Lamia seems to be interested in my will. There is no doubt in my mind she will want to learn every spell I know." He offered.

"That gives us about two years…" Sparrow laughed.

"I'm not entirely sure what Invidia wants." Garth turned towards Reaver.

Reaver laughed, "Obviously me…"

Sparrow glowered, "Stupid little…-"

"Language, Sparrow." Garth and Reaver chorused.

"Well, I don't like her." Sparrow pouted, crossed her arms and let out a loud humph.

"If it's any consolation, love, she's got nothing on you." Reaver winked earning a shy half smile from Sparrow.

"Magus seemed interested in you, Sparrow." Garth cut in. He was pacing the room abnormally fast.

"I don't know. There's something familiar about him but I can't put my finger on it." Sparrow answered.

"I felt it too. Almost an immediate connection the second your eyes met his."

"Do you think it's will related? Although you and I have never had a connection like that." she asked.

"No, no I felt it too. Therefore, it can't be will." Reaver stated.

"It's impossible. Do you think we could be…?"

"No that's impossible. Your parents only had two daughters, you and Rose, correct?" Garth asked, a worry crease forming on his forehead.

"No. I…I never said that…"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Magus…" Jack called lazily.

"My Lord?" Magus answered, his eyes filled with pure confusion.

"What do you remember about the day you were found?"

"Not much, my Lord. A flash of red and black, at most." Magus eyed Jack warily.

"I believe it's time for Ira to…inform you of your past."

A flushed Ira stood and bowed, avoiding Magus's distraught gaze.

"It was a pretty day in Albion, though the mission we had could not have been darker. We were to…" she paused, struggling to find the right words, "eliminate a family, within reason. Rumors had reached our ears, of a small family with powers they shut away. They were a threat to us."

"This family was…?" Magus's voice sounded calm although his eyes burned with fury.

"Your family," she whispered.

He stood up abruptly and yelled in fury, "and you felt the need to keep this from me? "

"Hush Magus, there is more to the story." Jack spoke in a bored tone but his eyes shone with excitement.

"We could sense the promise in you. You could be the most powerful man in Albion, ruling over that kingdom and all in it." Ira bit her lip.

He collapsed dizzily in his chair, thoughts swirling around his head. "Where are my parents?" he looked lost now.

"Dead." She said simply.

"And you think I can just stand here while you play with my sanity? Am I the last member of that family?"

"Yes." Ira replied, looking angrily at Jack of Blades. However, Magus took no notice of this silent exchanger.

"Regardless of your past, Magus, you are one of us now." Jack lied smoothly.

"Yes, my Lord," Magus bowed, slightly shaking with anger.

"You are dismissed, Magus." Jack waved him away. With a flash of blue light he was gone.

"Maybe he will not change…" Ira spoke in a hushed tone.

"There is no doubt in my mind he will change. Slowly at first but soon he will be one of them. And when he does change, Ira, you will be the one to send him to his death."

Ira gasped, an outraged sob caught in her throat, "I…I can't do that! Assign it to someone else, anyone else. I beg of you, my Lord." She pleaded.

"My mind is made up. You are dismissed."

She bowed and walked silently out of the room, furious tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

**Review please? I want to know if this chapter was good or bad...:)**

**Averus- Greedy**

**Lamia- Witch/Vampire**

**Invidia- Jealousy/Hatred**

**Ignis- Fire**

**Ira- Anger/Wrath**

**Magnus- Magical**

**Odium- Hatred**

**Passer- Sparrow**


	11. Hide and Seek

"Sparrow?" Averus stood in the doorway, a flirtatious smile graced upon his features.

"Averus." She acknowledged him as she finished eating her breakfast. She felt him staring at her, though she ignored it for the time being.

Reaver chose that exact moment to emerge from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Cover up, chap. There's a lady in your prescence." Averus raised his eyebrows. He threw a questioning glance at Sparrow who shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Sparrow interrupted before Reaver's anger got the best of him.

"I'd like to take you out for a walk if that's alright." He smirked at her stunned expression. "Besides, Magus asked me to escort you to your training session. I figured, might as well kill two birds with one stone."

She nodded and stood, not bothering to say goodbye to Reaver. She could feel his icy glare, settled on the back of her head.

"Oh and Garth," he said as Garth came strolling leisurely from the balcony, "Lamia will be here to pick you up soon."

Garth turned a peculiar shade of red before nodding, much to Averus's entertainment.

"What in the bloody hell am I to do today?" Reaver frowned. "This room can get so…suffocating."

"Invidia asked me to tell you that she will be her to entertain you in a moment. Come along, Sparrow." He grabbed her arm lightly before tugging her into the hallway.

Sparrow and Averus walked for a few minutes before Sparrow became uneasy. "Where are we headed? I don't recognize this part of the fortress."

He laughed, "To the grounds, we don't spend all day indoors."

It was only a few moments before they arrived at a large door. "Ready?" he whispered seductively.

She gave a forced giggle, "Of course."

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful, breathtaking valley.

"Wow, it's truly amazing…" she finally said, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It is. Magus said to meet him by the waterfall so I will escort you there." He took her arm, a little more forcefully this time, and led her down a set of carved stone stairs.

"So why do you practice here instead of some magical training room?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"We wanted to practice in a place that would prepare us for the world. Obstacles and noise." He smiled, "Where were you trained?"

She frowned before answering, "All over Albion." 'I hope that's subtle enough to keep him wondering.'

A roar reached Sparrow's ears, becoming louder as they drew closer to their destination. There, she saw Magus, standing gracefully on the river's edge. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I see you finally decided to join me." Magus opened his eyes and smiled at her. He gave a little scowl to Averus, something Sparrow almost missed.

"Averus was kind enough to show me around. I'm sorry if we kept you waiting." Sparrow smiled back. Averus gave her a peck on her hand before teleporting away.

"It's no problem. So which of the three disciples would you like to practice first?" he gestured towards her katana and pistol.

"Strength is probably my strong point." She reached for her katana, half expecting him to grab it and run her through.

"Mine too, although my weapon of choice would have to be a long sword." A beautifully crafted sword appeared in his hand. Emeralds and diamonds shimmered with the light.

"Very flashy." She commented.

"It's a very good weapon." He spoke as he flipped it up in the air, gracefully.

"What's your choice for range?" she asked, as she slipped her golden pistol into its holster.

"Call me old-fashioned but I prefer a crossbow. Dead accurate." He spoke as a tattered crossbow appeared, placed carelessly on his back.

"Arken's crossbow?" she recognized the few bones and tattered rags clinging to it.

"Yes," he shook his head, "I came across it when I was a child. I was told that they found me with it, holding on for dear life."

Sparrow wisely stayed silent.

"Draw your sword." He commanded.

Sparrow pouted, "I'm sorry, I missed the part where you became the boss of me."

He threw his head back and laughed, "I'm older, therefore wiser." He stuck out his tongue, which caused Sparrow to giggle and stick out her tongue as well.

"We're acting like two children." He grinned at her goofily, "two siblings to be exact."

Sparrow did not answer. She, instead, drew her katana. "Want to argue like children or fight like adults?"

He, in turn, drew his long sword, "Bring it on, Sparrow."

He lunged, his sword missing her greatly. She dodged to the side then blocked his incoming strike. She twirled around gracefully and gave a lunge which he dodged easily. The fighting continued for a long while before they both collapsed in an exhausted heap.

"We are evenly matched Sparrow," Magus panted. He wiped his forehead.

"Give me a second, I'll beat your ass." Sparrow replied. They broke out in identical grins before laughing themselves to sleep.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Lamia paced outside the Guest room, pausing every few minutes, She made a motion to knock, then froze, stepped away and began pacing again.

Invidia stood a few feet away, smiling fondly at her sister. "Just open it, Lamia. He's our prisoner, not our guest." She smirked when Lamia gave her a sheepish look.

Invidia marched up to the door and placed her hand on it. It glowed a bright red before opening, soundlessly. "Reaver?" she called sweetly. She stepped inside followed by a very reluctant Lamia.

Reaver emerged and gave her a flirty wink before placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "Hello, dear."

She giggled, "Hi."

Garth caught Lamia's eye and they pretended to gag.

"Ready Garth?" she asked, "I'm ready to practice."

He nodded, "What spell should we work on first?" She seemed to ponder for a moment before taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Shall we head towards the waterfall?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Anywhere is fine, although the more peaceful, the better." He suddenly began laughing, doubling over in pain.

She followed his gaze and she saw what he was laughing at.

Both rolled into the fetal position, Sparrow had her head on Magus's stomach. He was stroking her hair softly, in an almost brotherly kind of way.

"Magus…" she whispered, hoping to awaken the sleeping beast.

He stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

"What happened?" Sparrow asked before sitting up.

"We fell asleep, remember?" he said, a small smile on his lips.

Sparrow now noticed the laughing Garth with tears streaming down his cheeks. She shook her head, ignoring him. "Let's practice will," she suggested, pulling Magus up to his feet.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Reaver?" Invidia smiled as she slowly walked towards the Pirate.

"Yes, love?"

He didn't have time to blink before her lips crashed onto his. After a furious battle with their tongues, she pushed him back towards the nearest bed and began to kiss his neck.

"Invidia…" he said nervously. When she didn't respond he shook her a bit. "Invidia?" he said more urgently this time.

"Mhmm?" came her muffled response.

"I can't do this."

"What?" she pulled back so suddenly, surprise and disappointment evident in her voice.

"I can't do this." He repeated, with a bit more force.

"Of course, you can." She narrowed her eyes.

"No. I cannot do this." He pushed her off gently.

"Why not?" she frowned, her eyes darkening with fury.

"I'm in love." He stated simply. The truth of the words gave him more confidence and he repeated it.

"With that Sparrow." She spat, her rage growing with every passing moment.

"Yes." He said, cowering slightly under her enraged look.

She screeched with jealousy and threw him harshly against the wall.

"You!" she yelled. "You choose her?" another screech of fury and her hand collided with the wall. She missed.

"You'll rot in hell for this!" she screamed again. Her eyes widened when she saw the door appear.

He calmly slipped through it and tore down the hallway with the madwoman in pursuit.

He turned a corner and doubled his speed, glancing back quickly before turning down another hall.

'Damn, this is like a maze.' He turned another and the hall began to get thinner until it was only wide enough for one person. 'Just my luck, I had to get trapped inside some insane labyrinth.'

He turned two sharp corners before slumping against the wall, trying to slow his heartbeat.

He heard the sound of a dagger being dragged along the wall, felt his heart go wild at the thought of never seeing Sparrow again. 'I'll see her again, I'll see her again.' He chanted. It was the only thing keeping him going.

"Reaver…" she sang, "Come out, come out wherever you are." He heard footsteps now, soft footfalls. 'She's toying with me!' he realized.

"I don't like this game, Reaver. In fact, it's quite boring. Why don't you come out so we can play a new one?" he cringed at her cool voice.

'It's official, this woman is going insane.' He inwardly laughed. 'She's taking me with her.'

"Reaver…" she called again.

'She's much closer this time. I'd better make a run for it.' He took off in the opposite direction of her voice.

He bumped into a doorway and pulled on the handle. Locked. "Oh…crap. Dead end." He paled.

"Turn around, Reaver." He heard her speak softly.

He obliged. "Invidia," he nodded slightly.

She walked closer, an encrusted dagger gleaming dangerously from behind. "Why did you run?" she asked softy, menacingly.

He laughed. "Because you're insane!" he stated, "Because you're a jealous, crazy cow that has an unhealthy obsession with getting what you want." He took a deep breath, "Because. I. Don't. Love. You."

This earned another horrifying screech as she lunged towards him. He closed his eyes and conjured up the image of a laughing Sparrow. 'The last thing I want to see before I go is her smile.'

However, seconds went by (though it felt like hours to Reaver) and no blade met his skin.

He opened his eyes only to find a smirking Jack of Blades and a bowing Invidia.

"Jack." He said dryly. "Pleasure to see you here."

Jack chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine."

"How dare you speak to him as if he is a comrade. He is the enemy!" she stood and pointed the jewel-encrusted dagger to him.

"Calm, Invidia." Jack's cool voice spoke. Her eyes glittered with unfallen tears and she was silent.

"He has not earned your trust, I presume." Jack continued, his eyes never leaving Reaver's.

"Far from it." Invidia said in a cruel, emotionless voice.

"If Sparrow is your enemy then I am as well." He said. "I stand by her through thick and thin." He stood taller, confident with his choice.

"Then you have condemned yourself to death!" Invidia laughed. (like Bellatrix)

"No death." Jack spoke softly, earning a snarl from Invidia.

"This idiot does not deserve your mercy, My Lord. He deserves to be murdered in the most brutal way." She laughed again, making Reaver shudder with fear.

"No. He may have declared his alliance with Sparrow but he has not outlived his usefulness. Stick him in the dungeons with the other one."

"You're going to use me to get to Sparrow." He realized.

"And much, much more. The more friends, we have in our grasp, the more likely she will cooperate. You, being her lover, is an added bonus. It will get the job done much faster." He smirked when Reaver gave him a furious glare.

"How about you take this and shove it up your ass." He spoke as he aimed a punch at Jack. Jack caught his hand and twisted it, causing immense pain.

"Hmm… Such a pity he chose the enemy, he could have made a fine addition to our many siblings. Then again, he isn't the most intelligent of the group. Perhaps Garth will make a different choice." Those words were the last Reaver heard before he fell into an unwelcoming darkness.


	12. The Prisoners and the New Ally

**Chapter 12! Review and tell me what you think about it :) It's a chapter with a few revealed secrets. So you definitley have to review this one. Enjoy!**

Magus, Lamia, Garth and Sparrow lounged in a disarrayed circle, exchanging stories and laughing with ease. It was almost like they were invited guests instead of purpose-filled intruders. It wasn't until a look of worry passed over Magus's features that Sparrow remembered who they had left Reaver with.

He stood up, noticeably anxious. "Sparrow, Garth, Lamia. We've got to go. Now."

Lamia was the second one to stand followed immediately by Garth and Sparrow. "What are you talking about, Magus? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sparrow and Garth followed but remained silent, listening to the conversation between magus and Lamia. They exchanged worried glances, hoping to Avo that Reaver was alright. 'Reaver's a big boy; he can take care of himself.' Sparrow reminded herself. However, she was still unable to shake the fear coming over her.

Magus replied hastily, "We need to head back to the fortress now. Something is not right." He grimaced, "It's very urgent."

Sparrow stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Her skin blanched, becoming even paler than usual.

"I would fear for the life of your friend if I were you." He told her grimly. He kept walking to the castle, checking back every few moments to make sure they were following.

"Is Reaver alright?" she asked, her eyes watering.

Lamia gasped, "Invidia," She turned to Magus, "what has she done?" She now realized the seriousness of the situation. Invidia was always the one to overreact to the slightest of problems.

"She has done nothing yet." He quickened his pace to a near jog. "Her anger is rising rapidly. There is no doubt in my mind that he has only a few moments before…" he trailed off leaving a considerable amount of ideas for Sparrow's imagination.

They reached the large door and stepped inside. They were greeted by a smiling Invidia. However, her eyes betrayed the look of happiness. "Back so soon?" she asked, good-naturedly. Magus inwardly rolled his eyes. He could always tell when she was angered, and he could tell she was furious.

"What have you done?" Magus asked, his anger visible on his face. He looked at her eyes which were filled with a deep loathing.

"I have done nothing, dear brother." She smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"You are no sister of mine." He whispered, making sure that only she could hear. This seemed to wipe the smile off her face for a few seconds before she resumed her false façade.

Her eyes narrowed, "I assure you, brother, I have done nothing." She said with gritted teeth.

"Invidia!" he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "Tell me what you have done." She frowned, "Release me." He put her down roughly and clenched his fist before a cool hand was placed on his shoulder.

"On the contrary, Invidia hasn't laid a hand on the ranger." Jack spoke, his metallic hand clasped on Magus's shoulder. "He, however, laid a lot more than a hand on her. It took more than a few minions to release her from his…grip."

"Where is he?" Sparrow asked quietly. A few tears threatened to spill over but she blinked them back. 'I will not show weakness to these people.' She promised herself.

"Those who break the rules are punished. Brutally, I might add." He stated with a shrug.

Magus's eyes narrowed but he said nothing, just escorted the stunned Sparrow and silent Garth to their bedroom.

"He's alive." Magus told them when they reached the Guest room. "I know that much, now we just have to figure out where he is." He paced the room, gathering his thoughts.

"How do you know he's alive?" Sparrow and Garth asked together. Lamia only nodded, she knew her sister well.

"Invidia was still angry when we met her at the door. If she had succeeded in killing him, her eyes wouldn't have held such a deep hate. He is not dead, but most likely on the brink of death." He answered.

"Could he be in the dungeons? I remember passing through them to get to the fortress." Sparrow asked. She remembered something. "Someone else was in there. I remember hearing a whisper and a plea for help."

"If there is another prisoner, I know nothing about it. The only people who have access to the dungeons are Jack, Invidia and Lamia."

They all turned to Lamia who had been sitting quietly in a corner. "I can't." she whispered.

"Lamia…" Magus tried to soothe her. He stroked her hair as she stared into space.

"No. I can't. Do you have any idea what he would do to me if he found out? Death would be preferred. I am not trusted as it is." She felt Garth place a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"If you are not trusted, then why are you given access to the dungeon?" Sparrow asked.

"She was able to use her will to secure the door to the dungeons. Therefore, she would have the knowledge to bring it down." Magus answered for her. "Lamia, who is the other prisoner? Is it someone important?"

"I can't tell you…I'm sorry" she said.

"Lamia, please tell me the spell. I need the spell to get to Reaver." Garth tried to coax the answer out of her. "His life depends on it. Please, I must know the spell."

"No. I can't tell you anything. Forgive me." She said as she stood up, wiped the tears from her cheeks and stepped out of the room. They could do nothing but stare at their last hope walked calmly away from them.

"We can try to break in without her help." Magus offered. He could understand Lamia's reaction. Jack of Blades would not look kindly at any betrayal. But he believed that Jack of Blade's death was more important than his life.

"How can we trust you?" Garth asked, his eyes narrowed at Magus. "How do we know this isn't a hoax? Make us think we have someone on our side only to get betrayed. Why would you want to deceive your own family?"

"They aren't my family. Nor will they ever be." He admitted quietly. Garth stopped his rant and exchanged glances with Sparrow. Sparrow shook her head, the time was not right for such a secret to be revealed.

"We know." They told him simply.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Invidia walked into the dungeons, her eyes flashing dangerously. She violently pushed open a rusty, creaking cell door and stepped inside, smiling at the sight. Reaver was hanging from his arm, his feet hardly touching the floor. It wasn't a large stretch but still painful. His eyes were closed but he was wide awake, most likely from the pain. His breathing sped up a little as she ran her hands down his bare chest.

"Well, well Reaver. A little tied up?" Invidia grinned at the exhausted response Reaver gave. He struggled to look up, only to look down in defeat. "What happened, _sweetheart_?" she ran her hands down his cheek, seductively.

Reaver looked up and spit right in her eye. "Bitch." He panted. He would never give in.

Invidia grinned though her eyes showed a different story. "We're going to have a bit of fun, Reaver. Actually, scratch that. _I'm_ going to have a _lot_ of fun." She gestured excitedly towards a few thick whips and sharp, shiny knives.

"You…You wouldn't. Jack said he didn't want me harmed." He stared at the crazy chick with fear. She clearly was insane.

"Correction, he said he didn't want you _dead. _He said nothing about a bit of torture." She lifted up the first whip and gave him a devilish smile. Circling around him like predator, she stopped behind him, leaned over and whispered, "Love you, _Reaver_."

_Crack_

Reaver yelled in pain. A thin red cut went down from his shoulder to the center of his back. It oozed blood.

_Crack_

Another crack appeared, crossing the first to make a thin X. The blood began to drip down his back and land in a small puddle at his feet.

Numerous cracks and yells were heard throughout the next hour. Throughout that hour, Reaver stayed strong, never begging for mercy as most would have done. He had a purpose to fulfill, he decided, and that was to bring down Jack of Blades at all costs.

"I'm finished with the whips, Reaver. Perhaps, we should start on the knives now." She frowned when she received no reply. She turned towards him only to find him unconscious. "Damn it. I have to learn how to make it last." She stomped out of the dungeon, angry as hell.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Everyone know the plan?" Sparrow asked Magus and Garth. They nodded. "Okay, then. When do we start?"

"Now would probably be the best time." Magus put his hand to the wall and waited for the door to appear. "Sparrow, before I forget." He fished in his pocket for a long rectangular box and handed it to her. "Good luck." He walked out of the door and into the hallway, hoping that was not the last time he would see them.

"Shall we?" Sparrow asked Garth as she placed the box on the table. She withdrew a battered looking stick and placed it on her back. Her heart was pounding with excitement. He nodded and led her out of the portrait. Magus had told them the exact way to the dungeons and he had left them their weapons. All they needed to do was avoid being seen for as long as possible.

They crept down the hallway slowly, speeding up whenever they reached a turn. It wasn't long until they were standing outside the throne room. "Okay, we charge in and attack whoever is unlucky enough to be in there?" Sparrow asked.

"Let's just hope he didn't call an emergency meeting." Garth answered. He gripped the will-enhanced dagger in his fist. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

The first thing they noticed about the room was it looked disturbingly empty. "Where is everyone?" Sparrow asked, looking around blankly.

"I don't know but I have a feeling they won't be gone for long. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"Not so fast, darling Sparrow." They were met with the charming Jack of Blades. "Don't think you were leaving without a goodbye. Or leaving at all." He snickered at his stupid joke. "And Maze. I'm surprised at you. You know better than to disobey me."

A fuming Invidia had just emerged from the spiral staircase, her dark hair swishing gracefully behind her. She stopped and stared at Sparrow for a few moments. "My Lord, what is the meaning of this?" she asked Jack.

"They were trying to escape." He yawned. "Take care of them Invidia." He sent out a pulse of will, meaning to call the others. "Odium and Averus are on their way. Ira is with Magus so they won't be coming to help."

It wasn't long before Odium and Averus appeared. They smiled viciously at Sparrow, weapons drawn. Invidia began to circle around Garth threateningly.

Invidia was the first to lunge, which Garth dodged easily. Not used to sword fighting, he sliced at air. "Is that all you got?" Invidia laughed. She spun around, easily avoiding every blow. He used this moment to conjure up a large ball of lightning and aimed it at her. She saw it coming to late and was struck down. Writhing in pain, she cringed when she saw Jack's disapproving glare. He quietly motioned for Damien to take on Garth.

Meanwhile, Sparrow was playing the cat and mouse game with Averus. He chased her around with something other than hate in his eyes. Lust. "Sparrow…" he whispered in her ear. She turned around and aimed her sword for his stomach only to be blocked. "You're toying with me." She accused. He gave her a smile and blocked another one of her blows. Using all his strength, he knocked both their swords away and lunged at her. She was bent backwards, him hovering over her. Without a second's thought, his lips crashed onto hers. His hands intertwined with her hair and she found herself thinking about Reaver.

"You ass!" she kneed him in the crotch.

"What the hell did I do?" he yelled as he sank down to the floor in pure misery. "I'm taken." She said as she walked off, leaving him with no dignity.

Garth took Odium's momentary distraction to aim a lightning bolt at him. He writhed in pain, twitching every few seconds. However, all three siblings were alive and healthy, just momentarily stunned.

"Minions!" Jack bellowed. A flash of red and Sparrow and Garth were surrounded. "Take Miss Sparrow to the dungeons. Maze and I have something to discuss." He grinned, watching Sparrow struggle with his slaves. Garth just urged her on, his gaze clearly saying everything would be alright. She didn't believe him but Sparrow could do nothing as she was led down the staircase, struggling, hissing, spitting and kicking the whole way down.

When they had led Sparrow away, Jack clapped. He was amazed at Garth's knowledge of will."Well done, Maze. That was truly an excellent display of will. I have to admit, you are worthy enough to join us."

Garth laughed grimly, "First of all, my name is Garth, not Maze. Second of all, I am Sparrow's friend and comrade through thick and thin. Thirdly, I hate you." Garth smirked when Jack of Blade's expression went from kind to anger. "You will regret this, _Maze_. Minions! Take him out of my sight."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Let me go!" Sparrow was still struggling when the minions. She got lose for a moment only to feel a third minion grab her pistol and hold her down. They growled and threw her in a disgusting, small cage, forgetting to take away the strange stick on her back. "Garth!" she screamed repeatedly. She hoped to Avo he was alright.

"Sparrow…?" she heard a weak voice ask. A few coughs. "Sparrow? Is that you?" She turned to her left to see a blood -covered, half -unconscious Reaver. She opened and closed her mouth in surprise. He looked downright terrible.

"Reaver?" she said when she finally did speak. She could hardly recognize him. "What in Avo's name happened to you?" She looked him over, noticing a puddle of new blood at his feet. "Were you tortured?" she asked, stating the obvious.

He nodded and coughed again. "Invidia was pretty damn angry. A little like you, actually." He smiled feebly, and affectionately, and went into another coughing fit. "I haven't had any water for a while. They do it to make sure we're weak. " She nodded, completely understanding. "How'd you get down here?" he asked her, looking a bit worried. "And where's will-user?"

She went silent for a moment. "We tried to bust you out of here. Garth and I fought Invidia, Odium and Averus, that horny jerk." She grumbled, remembering the forced kiss, "We got caught at the end and Jack made his minions bring me down here. I'm surprised you missed all that commotion. I didn't come down here without a fight. Garth is still up there, although I'm not sure what Jack wants with him."

Reaver nodded, "They're offering a place for him among them."

"Did they do the same thing for you?" she asked. He nodded again. "Did you find out what they want from me? From us, I mean." He nodded but started another coughing fit.

"They," He wheezed, "They want something that only you can get- activate was the word they used."

Sparrow took the stick off her back and examined it. 'When the time comes…' Theresa had said. She searched the wood until she came across a small carving. "Prove yourself." She whispered. Reaver looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"The stick says to prove myself." She told him. He looked perplexed, but she recalled something Theresa had once said. 'For centuries, this academy trained the most gifted of students, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins.' "I know what to do." She told him, seeing his worried look. She bit her lip hard. A small drop of blood dripped down her lips and landed softly onto the stick. The moment the blood touched the wood, the engraving changed, "Wait." She read. "I'll get back to that later then."

"Reaver, when I first passed this place, I heard a person plead for help? Is there another prisoner here?" she asked him, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He shrugged. "I haven't heard anything."

For the second time that day, a cracked and hoarse voice spoke, "Sparrow?" Sparrow's head whipped to the left. The cage next to her was dark, a few rays of light here and there. "Who's there?" Sparrow asked, squinting into the darkness. A familiar face stretched into the nearest beam of light. "It's me…" the person spoke, their voice still rough from weeks of disuse.

Sparrow's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She closed her eyes multiple times, half-expecting this to be a dream. "I-I can't believe this… Hammer?"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Garth was pushed roughly into the Guest room. He raised a fist only to strike a wall. He collapsed on the bed in defeat. He lay there for a few minutes before hearing the door appear and open once again. "Maze." Jack of Blades spoke quietly, from the now open doorway. "Maze, I would like to offer you that space on our team again. Eventually, you will give in so might as well start now." Garth turned to face him and gave him an evil smirk, "I will join you."

"Excellent, Maze. I will have Lamia fill you in on the rules, dress code and such." He swept out of the room, and Garth's smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"My name is Garth!" he yelled, throwing himself into a fit. He pounded on the walls, kicked the beds, and did anything to vent his frustrations. He was now improvising, because their plan had completely failed. He failed to hear the door open again.

Lamia stared at the man she loved, she was so sure, as he threw a childish tantrum. She could feel his frustration swallow her whole as she stepped inside. Without saying anything, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He calmed visibly, tears falling down his cheeks at an alarming rate. He turned around and enveloped her in a fierce hug. They stayed like that for the longest time, sobbing and clawing through their frustrations together.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Magus was walking down the hallway, panicking. He had heard of their failed plan and knew that Sparrow was most likely down in the dungeons. Garth was placed in the Guest room under constant supervision. "The only chance I have to get in there is when Lamia is guarding him." He turned a sharp corner and placed his hand on the wall. "Garth? Lamia?" he called.

"Magus?" Lamia answered. She pulled him inside and shut the door. "We're trying to come up with another plan." Magus smiled at her. "I knew you'd come around, sister." He gave her a brief hug then joined their circle. "What have you guys got so far?"

Garth cleared his throat, "I'm trying to plan something that has a betrayal. The bigger the person we betray, the more likely Jack is going to believe our story. The person who betrays will most likely, be trusted long enough to get us out of there."

"I understand. You want something where you and I are betrayed by Lamia." Magus lost himself in thought for a few seconds, "It could work." He said brightly.

"Wait, why do I have to be the one that betrays you guys?" Lamia asked.

"Because you're the only one of us three who has access to the dungeon. I assume you are also the one who altered the will spell to hide the exit to the fortress." She nodded, so he continued. "Once we are all down there, we attack together. We must destroy Jack and all your siblings before escaping through the tunnel."

"How are we going to defeat Jack of Blades?" Magus asked, "He is the most powerful villain ever seen. Only defeated twice by the Hero of Oakvale. I hate to break it to you but we aren't the Hero of Oakvale."

"Sparrow is the descendant of the Hero of Oakvale. However, she cannot do this alone. Magus, it is time I reveal something to you."

"No. _I_ must tell him the truth. His life has always been clouded by lies but that ends today." They turned to the doorway. Ira stood there, her red eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Forgive me Magus. You are the first descendant of the Hero of Oakvale. Sparrow is, in fact, you're little sister. Jack of Blades kidnapped you in order to harvest you powers. He has been sapping your strength and will for years." She looked downwards, ashamed that she had kept this a secret for so long.

"I forgive you, sister. But that man, that I called father for so long, will pay." His eyes burned with hatred, which Theresa would recognize instantly (if she was there and wasn't blind).

"Allow me?" Ira smiled. She began to tell them of an extremely detailed plan that had plagued her mind for years. Tomorrow was the day that _Her Lord_ would get what he deserved.

**Review! :] please? I really want to know what you guys think!**


	13. A new plan

**Here ya go, chapter thirteen. I'm thinking a few more chapters. I had a brainstorm and fixed this chapter so it would work. Review please. ****. Pleeeease?**

Tears rushed down Sparrow's cheeks, her eyes wide with surprise. 'Hammer is alive. She is alive!' Her heart sang with joy despite the predicament they were in. She opened her mouth as if to speak but stayed silent from shock.

Hammer coughed for a few moments before she continued, "Sparrow…what are you doing here?" She looked tired beyond measurement. Her eyes were bloodshot, new wrinkles creased her pretty face. She looked more than a few years older since the last time Sparrow saw her. She looked incredibly underfed, and Sparrow could not help the anger rising rapidly.

Sparrow shook her head, gathering herself to speak. Her friend's state kept her from laughing with joy but the anger it caused kept her from breaking down. "I don't know whether to laugh, cry or just break down." She murmured to Reaver while she stared at Hammer.

"I've been wondering that myself." Reaver replied.

Hammer, understanding her friend's unspoken question, cried in response, "I'm sorry, Sparrow, for everything."

"No. No. I should be sorry, and I am. I shouldn't have been mad at you for following your heart." She shook her head, staring at the floor in guilt.

"Sparrow, the last thing in the world I wanted was to leave you. But the guilt was eating away at me. My father… You're my best friend and I'll love you forever." Hammer said all of this slowly, pausing to cough every few words. She was weakened by this whole ordeal.

"I know what you mean. When Rose was murdered, by that insane Lucius, I blamed myself. He was searching for me; there was no reason for her to die. There isn't a day that I wish he hadn't…done what he did. The only thing that kept me going was revenge. Then I met you and I had a friend, a sister, a reason to keep me from pulling the trigger."

"What do you do when you are the villain and the victim?" Reaver choked, his eyes filled to the brim with unwanted tears.

Sparrow turned to him, surprise etched upon her face. "You are the last person I expected to have guilt." She said softly. His eyes met hers for a moment and she could see remorse and guilt clearly swirling in his emerald irises.

He nodded and let a tear slip, unnoticed, "I don't have a reason to pretend anymore."

Hammer wiped her eyes as best as she could, she was still shackled to the side. "One lesson I learned from the monks was remorse can repair a mutilated soul, love can repair a shattered heart and patience can repair a corrupt mind."

Reaver nodded. "I've got quite a road ahead of me."

Sparrow heard the conversation slip into a comfortable silence. Everyone wanted to remember their past mistakes, their faults. She didn't. Her nightmares still haunted her from time to time. Rose's last scream. Sparrow's last sight before tumbling into the darkness was Rose's crumpled form on the ground. She didn't even know if she died immediately or drained away. She didn't want to know. Ever.

With a silent shudder, she drifted off into a terrible sleep.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())())

Sparrow lay at a small town gate, created by wooden spikes-similar to bandit camps. She shook her head dizzily and stood, taking a look around. Rain was pouring gently, reminding her briefly of Knothole Island.

The first thing she noticed in the town was a bronzing statue, partially covered in winding vines. A woman, about as old as Sparrow, smiling with a fixed gaze, her axe held proudly to her side. There was no mistaking it, she was a hero. Sparrow read the plaque placed at the bottom of the statue. "Scarlet Robe." She said to herself.

"Yes. Scarlet Robe." A warm voice answered. Out of thin air, a man appeared. He had a strikingly odd resemblance to Magus. "She was a great hero, kind, thoughtful, brave until her dying day." The man paced around, a pained expression on his pale face.

"Are you…?" she said lightly, hoping her would answer her unfinished question.

"Her son? Yes. I also go by the name of Alexander, Chicken Chaser, Sabre, and The Hero of Oakvale. Take your pick."

"Alexander…" she complied. He inclined his head and began pacing.

"Sparrow, I hear you've inherited a few of my problems. I think it's story time, don't you?" he beckoned her over and they sat underneath the statue, shaded from the scorching sun.

"I was born in Oakvale, a happy town, into a wonderful family. I had a nice life-I have to say. One terrible day, my whole life crumbled into rubble, leaving me alone. So I trained, hoping to forget that nightmare that still haunted my every dream. But I couldn't forget," he gave a great sigh, "and I never would. A few years passed and I find my sister, harmed beyond reply but alive. A few years pass and I find my mother, tortured beyond belief. Jack of Blades killed my mother so I took revenge and killed Jack of Blades. In a split second Theresa, my sister, lay dead, slain by my own hand"

"Theresa?" Sparrow echoed but Alexander didn't respond.

"You have your own story to tell?" he said when he finally did speak.

"Rose was my best friend, my sister. She was killed by a madman who was blinded by his own selfish dreams. I took revenge. It was a long journey filled with despair, but I got the one thing I needed since the night Rose was killed. Closure."

He nodded. She continued, "I had the chance to bring her back, have her here like she never left. I could never be that selfish, but sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice."

"Sometimes, what we want is unimportant to the task at hand. You'll have a choice, unlike the other yet backed with the same consequences. Maybe you'll choose differently this time." A comfortable silence fell over the two.

Theresa's voice echoed throughout the village, calming the mind of Sparrow and Alexander. "When two lives are filled with despair through no fault of their own, it is different than suffering through ones consequences. You have two stories, diverse throughout the journey, both with the same ending. Despair in the heart. I warn you, dwelling on the past can make one fall into insanity, but having each other there will make it better. Pain is not everlasting."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Invidia stared at Lamia as she waltzed her way up to Jack. When Lamia threw a glance at her for assurance, she threw a fake smile. When her back was turned, she threw daggers at the girl she once cared for, all over a stupid reward. No. It was more than that. She was jealous. While Lamia was getting the praise worth a lifetime, Invidia was brooding. She didn't get him. Even in the end when it was death or her he still chose death. Sparrow was all he needed. She got her revenge cut short. She was beat by Magus. At the mention of Magus, Invidia broke out into a smile. He's gone.

Lamia walked up to Jack, a nervous wreck- worse than she seemed. Jack of Blades could sense lies, feel that little hesitation, see that tiny, unnoticeable twitch. Keeping a calm and collected façade, she bowed low.

"Well, well, well Lamia. I never suspected you to be the type to tattle." He laughed harshly. "I actually expected more of others." He threw a few meaningful glances at Invidia and Averus.

Lamia met his cruel eyes and swallowed her fear. "You can't expect more from those who keep their minds out of the game." Her eyes stayed glued on Jack's face. After a few moments of silence, his mouth twisted into a terrible smile. Relief flooded her though she carried on with her masked façade.

"Well said, Lamia. I do believe you've earned yourself much more respect and trust." He smiled. She suppressed a disgusted shudder, giving him a humble smile and bow instead.

While Invidia fumed in plain sight, Ira gave a slight smirk in the shadows. She had seen enough of this to know their plan would commence tomorrow evening. Everything had fallen into place.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"I wielded the sword of Aeons." Alexander began. He winced as he recalled a painful memory- Theresa, lifeless by his hand. "It was only wielded because of that one moment of uncertainty where you forget your past and future. The only thing that matters is the power you feel corrupting you."

"I understand." Sparrow agreed, "It's like that one moment where you expect a reward, a compensation for your loss, where you forget your struggle for the greater good. I spent half a day with my sister. I spent a perfect day with her, where the troubles of a cold, harsh world could not reach me." She sighed, quietly recalling Roses last words to her. Ironically, they were exactly the same as her last words in life. "I left. To completed my mission. To gain revenge, allowing me to find peace, at last."

"Peace." Alexander scoffed. "I have been dead for a few hundred years and peace has yet to come."

Sparrow looked him in the eyes, seeing the pain he felt behind his tough exterior. "Anything holding you back?" she asked. "Peace can only be found once you've finished your duty back in Albion."

"Maybe the last thing I want- no need- is not in Albion." He whispered. "You have to understand Sparrow, I loved Lady Grey. She was amazing, beautiful and smart. But she wasn't Whisper. Whisper, the woman I spent half my life dreaming about. She was beautiful, smart, cunning, loving and unforgettable. When I was with her, I was alive."

"Why didn't you marry Whisper? Why Lady Grey?" Sparrow asked, curiosity getting the best of her again.

"Whisper left for Samarkand a few days after the Arena. I remember saying goodbye at the dock, knowing I may never get another chance to see her again. I tried to tell her but…I couldn't. She wanted to go home, be with her loved ones. My confession wouldn't have stopped her." He gave a great big sigh. "Lady Grey was my comfort after that heartbreak. I loved her, but never like Whisper."

"Why didn't you say so Farmboy? It would have spared both of us the heartache." a girl laughed, her Samarkand accent strong.

Jumping to their feet, Sparrow and Alexander spun around in shock. There she stood, a mere few feet away. Her dark hair was down to her mid-back, her eyes shining with tears. She was in a blue outfit, presumably her adventuring outfit.

"Whisper?" Alexander whispered, not believing the sight before him.

She took two long strides and enveloped him in what Sparrow presumed was a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, Farmboy.' She said, smiling happily. Alexander was still speechless, but a sad smile reached his lips. He gave her a small peck on the lips, not releasing her from the embrace.

A white glow surrounded the happy couple, they smiled broader. It was their time to go. Alexander turned to Sparrow, the grin still evident on his lips. "Here" He said as he threw her a silver key. It was larger than hers by a few inches. "Good luck, Sparrow." They spoke together.

With that, Sparrow was left alone in the strange town, a few tears of her own threatening to spill over. "Goodbye." She whimpered.

Sparrow felt like she knew what she had to do. Familiar warmth had come over her as she walked towards a stone disc with a strange blue light emitting from it. "Looks like a cullis gate." She said to herself. She stepped on and was immediately teleported to a familiar village.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Ready?" Garth asked Magus. He shifted nervously, all thoughts on their plan.

Magus gave a nod but didn't reply. He was clearly nervous, as well. While Garth withdrew his encrusted dagger and charged up his protective sword spell, Magus slung his crossbow over his back. He unsheathed his long sword and turned to Garth. "Are you ready?"

Garth grimaced and nodded. He obviously had no faith in this plan either but it was all they had. 'Anything for Sparrow. She saved me.'

Magus placed his palm against the door and it clicked open. He pushed and charged. Odium, Averus, Invidia, Lamia, and Jack were scattered around in a simple circle. Something was off.

"Nice of you to join us, gentlemen." Jack smiled viciously while patting a distraught looking Lamia. Ira stood next to her, calmly gazing into their surprised faces.

"Tut, tut, tut. Maze, when will you learn it's not wise to double-cross me. Joining us would have been better, you would have made a fine addition to my little collection," he sneered.

"I will never join you." Garth spat in response. He looked venomously at Lamia who shuddered.

Jack shrugged and turned his attention to Magus. Magus noticed his gaze but stayed silent. "You traitorous fiend." Jack eyes radiated anger. His voice, however, stayed cool. "You are hereby disowned from the clan of Acerbus. I regret the day I ever thought of you as a son."

"You were never my father." Magus boomed, his voice startling Jack. "When were you planning to tell me that I was kidnapped, my parents murdered, and my sister's orphaned by the likes of you?" His eyes showed hurt. "I was a trophy, a tool to be used. I will never be your son."

Jack smiled. "So we agree?" He ordered a few minions to cart them off to the dungeons. "Lamia, Ira. I would like to thank you for all that you've done. We no longer have a traitor in our midst."

Lamia looked close to tears but Ira remained calm. "Thank you, Milord."

With a flick of his hand, the room was cleared. Jack of Blades stared into space, a glimmer of confusion in his cold eyes. Something wasn't right.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow stepped off the Cullis gate, taking a quick look around. A familiar pretty town greeted her. It gave her the same feeling as Oakfield, comfort.

"Wraithmarsh?" she gasped as realization hit her. The town did look a lot like Wraithmarsh without the eerie feeling accompanied by it. She walked down towards the gate, staring absentmindedly at the place the shadow court would be in a few hundred years. The despair and death that one mistake would cost. Reaver had a heavy burden.

Without noticing, Sparrow found herself in front of a small house, smelling oddly like ashes and smoke. She roughly pushed open the door. In the center of the room was a chest, longer than average, with a large. She took the key from her pocket and walked to it, never taking her eyes off it. On the side was an inscription.

The enemy of one

Is the enemy of all

To find the end

The enemy must fall

But nothing ever truly ends

The finish, it will lack

Trust when those who know will say

Jack of Blades will be back

Without another glance at the message, she pushed the key into the lock and turned it. With a click, the lock fell off and thudded onto the floor. She opened it and sighed, the end to her problems was right in front of her.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Let me go!" Garth yelled for the tenth time while the minions dragged him into his cell. Magus remained unusually quiet, walking firmly with his head held high. The minions gave a growl then left, taking all weapons with them.

Sparrow's voice caught the attention of both of them. "Garth, Magus is that you." Her voice was only a bit hoarse, deprived of water.

"Sparrow? Are you alright?" Garth called back. He felt fear grip him. What if Reaver had been killed, he was certain they had no use for him. Would he be next?

Sparrow frowned, wondering how they had been caught. 'I guess another plan failed.' She thought bitterly "We're fine. Garth, the other prisoner. It's…It's…" she coughed, unable to continue for a few moments.

"Who is the other prisoner?"

"Hammer!" Sparrow called back, smiling weakly. Garth stared at her. "Sparrow, you've lost it." He said seriously. If anything, the mention of Hammer dropped his spirits. She shook her head in response. "Seriously, it's Hammer!"

"Hey-a Garth…" Hammer called, smiling weakly. Her voice was a little bit better since she began to use it. "How are you, spell fingers?" she asked, recalling her fond nickname for him.

"It feels like it's been ages, Hammer. I've missed you." Garth replied. His heart felt light, he was sure he could fly from the happiness, overwhelming him so suddenly.

Hammer smiled wider but said nothing.

Sparrow spoke now, the happiness fading from her voice. "Magus, why are you down here. Were you caught trying to break us out?"

He nodded his head. "Betrayed, actually." He lied smoothly. For obvious reasons, nobody could overhear their conversation. "Lamia and Ira. Both out of fear."

Sparrow stayed silent but the anger was evident. She decided a change of subject was best and she knew just the subject. "I had a dream…" she whispered, and their ray of hope got brighter.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Averus, be reasonable." Odium pleaded, his brother paced the room all because that Sparrow chose the other.

Averus continued pacing the room, not listening to his brother's pleas. "As if I could care less. Who does that wench think she is? If I could have one, I could have one hundred of her."

"Brother, she is nothing more than a pest at the bottom of your feet. Please, forget her." Odium replied, looking more distraught then before.

"No. She must learn her place. Fetch Invidia, Odium." He barked. When Odium made a sign as if to protest, Averus brandished his sword.

He paced a few more rounds, each thought on Sparrow. "She made a fool of me!" he yelled. Invidia stood quietly by the door watching her brother fume over little Passer.

"Brother, they have made a fool of both of us. Her and that insolent Reaver." She looked calm but, as usual, her eyes betrayed her. "Neither has faced our true wrath. What do you say brother?" she smiled at him, an idea forming in her warped brain.

"Have you cleared it with My Lord?" he asked her, his eyes shining with excitement.

"He needs her. She is still of use to him. However, I know her true weakness." Invidia smiled. "It is Albion, her kingdom. She would do anything for her people. And with permission, My Lord has given me permission to launch the attack, tomorrow morning. The minions have boarded the ship, waiting for you and me if you agree."

He stood still for a moment, contemplating her brilliant plan. "How does this affect Reaver?"

She smiled viciously. "Sparrow's collapse will bring sorrow to all those fool who side with her."

"And if we are needed here? What are we to do?" he asked, pointing out another small flaw.

"If they cannot manage without us, we are all but a teleport away. We have a cullis gate willed onto the ship. Although I doubt they will need us." She answered. He could not find another flaw in her perfect plan, so he nodded in agreement.

"We sail at dawn, tomorrow." She laughed, ecstatic to have her revenge.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

When Sparrow finished explaining her strange dream, she showed them the proof. Not just any sword, but the fabled sword of Aeons lay in the palm of her had. It gleamed, despite the lack of light, and Sparrow could feel the burden of bloodshed on it. 'The augments made it a very capable sword,' she realized as she swung it around as a test.

"Sparrow, is that…?" Garth asked her, his eyes wider than ever before.

"Yes, the sword of Aeons, here to slay Jack once more." She said softly. Did she want this burden, she wasn't so sure.

"We'll be ready." Magus added, his voice without a tremble. "I'm ready. Death or Life, all that matters is the safety of Albion."

"For Albion." Everyone echoed. Sparrow continued to study the sword with awe.

"But what's the plan?" Reaver interrupted, "How can we accomplish such a feat?" he no longer feared death, but he preferred not to walk headfirst into it.

"Trust me," was all Magus said.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

The sun was rising, but death was on the horizon. The peaceful orange sky and the calm blue sea warned no one of the horrible fate of the poor people of Albion. Invidia smiled, the ocean salt whipping through her hair. She had a better plan. A more lasting plan, leaving Sparrow's hands soaked in blood. With a sinister smile, they began to set sail towards Albion.

**Review, you know you want to. Okay…I want you to. Can you review anyways ****pretty please? Love you 3**


	14. Amicus Pro Infinito

**I swear school has murdered me and tap-danced on my grave. Updates will be quicker, I promise. Two more chapters after this and were done! Yay and awe. Review please :). The next chapter is the final battle *wink wink*. Enjoy!**

Jack sat on his throne, disgruntled and sullen. Something was plaguing him, an unanswered question tearing his mind apart. He stood and paced, walking slowly up and down the aisles. Every now and then he would pause, as if finally reaching a conclusion, only to continue walking, even crabbier than before. It was when the clock struck midnight that he called out to Lamia and Ira, hoping they could calm his straining mind.

"Yes, My Lord?" Lamia and Ira asked, after curtsying. Though Lamia seemed relaxed and calm, inside she was panicking. 'What does he want? Has he found out anything?' She kept her gaze down, hoping he wouldn't notice the alarm in her eyes.

Ira was a different story. She was eerily calm, looking straight into Jack's emotionless yellow eyes. Unlike Lamia, she had spent a lot of time around him and knew how to tell what emotion he was feeling. She calculated his annoyed frown with the fact that he had just been pacing and came up with a quick solution. 'He knows nothing. This whole ordeal frustrates him.' After that conclusion, she couldn't help having a little smirk grace her lips. Jack, preoccupied, noticed nothing.

"Lamia, Ira. Is something wrong?" he asked. "Have I overlooked a small detail? Is there anything in the world that could stop us now?

It was so extremely straightforward it unwittingly caused the panic Lamia felt to rise higher. She was sure he knew something and her only thoughts were directed at her Garth and how she would like to see him again.

It was Ira who answered, after taking a few minutes to compose herself. "No My Lord." She stated dryly, "Invidia's plan is foolproof. There is no doubt in my mind that by next week, Albion shall be ours."

Jack chuckled. "There is no doubt about that. Without the precious _heroes_, Albion is nothing but a stupid playground. Soon we will spread to Samarkand and then the Northern temples." He nodded before continuing. "However, I feel something important has slipped through my grasp. Through all our planning I left a tiny little gap. Something we all overlooked. What is the missing piece?" He began pacing while Ira stared, disgust hidden between her false reassuring smiles.

"My Lord, believe me, there is nothing we overlooked, our plans are flawless. Perfection to the highest degree. Perhaps it is just a bit fast." Ira said, giving him a little smirk. He nodded, "Perhaps…I will require a meeting soon. Alert the others and be here at the crack of dawn. We're going to discuss some…plans for our little heroes." He smirked and chuckled. Still harboring his evil smile, he waved his hand, allowing them to go free.

After reaching the doors, Jack called out to them, "Oh and Lamia." She turned to show she was listening. "I hope you harbor no feelings for Maze. He is nothing but a fool."

"None whatsoever." She laughed. Ira could detect the slight hint of nervousness in her voice and she was sure Jack could too.

"He won't be anything to you soon. Trust me; there is no hope for him." He laughed.

Without saying anything in return, Lamia strode out of the room. Immediately, she leaned herself against the wall to steady herself. Ira grabbed her arm and hoisted her into the nearest room.

After taking a few more deep breaths, Lamia spoke, "I-I thought he knew. I thought he found out everything."

"Hush Lamia. There is no way in Skorm's ass that he knows. Nobody has spoken about it since. I promise you, _Our Lord _will not know what got him." She patted her back comfortingly. "Soon we must prepare. We shall gather all weapons, and potions. We're in for one hell of a long fight. But for now, we rest."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sparrow lay on the ground, her throat parched beyond belief. She coughed a few times but it only made it worse. "Hammer." She struggled to say. She turned towards her best friend's cell with a lot of effort.

"Sparrow." Hammer croaked. If possible, she sounded a lot worse. "Sparrow, I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't say that Hammer. We'll get through this, I promise." She whimpered.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Hammer smiled faintly. Sparrow smiled back in return although her eyes were filled with tears. "We had a long run, eh Sparrow? Those were some good times-destroying that Lucien." She paused for a moment, recalling memories of their past adventures. "You were quieter then." She said -a weak grin on her pale face.

"You never stopped talking." Sparrow smiled fondly at her. She loved her overly-talkative friend. "You were my first friend, Hammer, the first person to understand where I came from."

"I'll never forget the day we met." She said a little sadly. "It wasn't the best of days." She admitted a little sadly.

"It was one of the worst." Sparrow nodded. "I can imagine, like those last moments of consciousness right after Rose died. It wasn't until months later that the full impact hit me. She was gone. Never coming back. After having her around for most of my life it was the strangest sensation."

"When my father died, it was like having a light brutally shined in my face. The world isn't all roses and daisies like they teach you at the temple of light. No, the world is cruel and if you don't watch out, it's going to bite you on the arse." Hammer told her. "You're the only person who actually understood what I was going through. You didn't give me your condolences. You gave me the chance to avenge my father's death. Show that he hadn't died in vain."

"Revenge…" Sparrow whispered. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Rose's death."

"Revenge doesn't mean forgetting." Hammer said firmly. "It's justice."

"Was it worth it?" Sparrow asked her. Hammer stayed silent for a few moments.

"Yes. Because through my quest for revenge, I met you." She smiled at Sparrow, her first and best friend. Sparrow smiled back, knowing that whatever would happen, she had Hammer.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Good evening." Jack's voice pierced the heavy silence that had suffocated the room. He smirked when no one responded- they were all too afraid. 'As they should be.' He thought dryly.

"As you know, Invidia and Averus have set sail for the land of Albion.

There were a few murmurs and nods in response.

"I believe it is time I explain my plan to rid the world of those heroes." He stood up from his throne. "You have, no doubt, noticed the similarities between dear Invidia and Passer haven't you?"

A few nodded.

"Invidia will wreak havoc in Albion, all while posing as Queen Passer. She will turn the imbeciles of Albion against our little prisoner, killing anybody in sight. We will leave Sparrow's hands soaked in blood. And when they are ready to revolt, when the people of Albion are positively begging for a hero, we will oblige." He smirked.

"My Lord." Ira spoke out, her voice serene. "When do Invidia and Averus reach Albion?"

"With the aid of will and the power of the minions, there is no doubt that they shall reach there by nightfall tomorrow." He smiled viciously.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"This is terrible." Lamia spoke, her head held in her hands. "By tomorrow night Invidia's plan shall be put into action and any hope at rescuing Albion will resort to Albion. They are, without a doubt, doomed."

"Hush Invidia," Ira calmed her, "We aren't out of hope just yet. It is up to us right now, we're the only people who can put a stop to this."

"Sparrow and Magus are the only people who have the power, sister, Jack of Blades is much too strong for you and I." she pointed out.

"But only we can give them the chance to face him. We will not fail, not when the stakes are so high." She shook her head when Lamia opened her mouth to speak. "There is no way the plan can fail if you and I do our parts correctly."

"What is the plan?" Lamia asked.

"Tomorrow evening, we will sneak down to the dungeons with their weapons. You will bring down the wards and we shall face Jack and our _siblings._" She stated quickly.

"What about Invidia and Averus? How do we stop them from exterminating Albion?" she wondered aloud.

"Simple. Jack and Invidia have a portcullis gate between them. At the slightest hint of trouble, Jack will alert them- thus abandoning the whole destruction of Albion." She smiled, clearly proud of her simple plan. "It may not be a lot but it's all we have so we're going to have to make the most of it."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Invidia." Averus tried to grab the attention of his less- than- sane sister. "Invidia, we will arrive shortly after nightfall tomorrow."

"Are you positive that we cannot reach port sooner?" she asked. She, like Jack, was getting nervous. "Tell me, Averus, is there anything that can disrupt this perfect plan." She asked sweetly.

"No," he said harshly. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why do I feel that there is something missing? Something we all have overlooked." She turned to him sharply. "Our Lord feels the same way. He too feels the small disturbance that can largely ruin our plans."

"No doubt you are feeling the aftershock of Magus's betrayal." He quivered at the mention of his traitor brother. Sister of that outright tease.

"No. He was never one of us." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you mad, woman? He was our brother. He was raised by us." Averus stared at her in shock.

"He was nothing more than a pawn. Without him, we couldn't accomplish such a feat. And now, we have everything we need to take Albion as our own." She laughed.

"Are you insane?" he gasped, shocked that he had never seen this inside of her.

"So I've heard." She stated dryly.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Good Luck." Hammer panted. She could feel her life slipping away before her very eyes. "I hope you take that bastard down."

"I can't do it without you Hammer." Sparrow cried, "I can't lose you, not after I just got you back."

"You'll do fine, you old slag." Hammer smiled weakly. "You will survive this, rule Albion, and have a happy ending."

"It won't be happy without you, Hammer."

"Hey, we had a great run. Remember the time we went through the howling halls?" she coughed. "That was bloody scary, I think I almost wet my pants in there." She laughed weakly

"I'll never forget you Hammer. I can promise you that." Sparrow nodded her head. She reached out her hand towards Hammer. They clasped their hands together and when Hammer withdrew it she found a small silver bracelet on her palm.

"Amicus Pro Infinito, remember?" Sparrow smiled. "Death will never change that."

"Amicus Pro Infinito." And with that, Hammer took her last ragged breaths. Her eyes blinked rapidly before shutting tightly and her mouth hung slightly agape. She sank down into unconsciousness.

Sparrow felt tears rush down her face, but stayed completely still. She felt numbed from the pain. "Amicus Pro Infinito." She heard herself say. An anguished sob escaped her lips. For the rest of that night, Reaver, Garth and Magus listened to the sounds of Sparrow's sobs. They also felt like crying at the loss of the friendly monk.

"Amicus Pro Infinito" they whispered together.

**This chapter is dedicated to my BFFs who I could not live without. Review please; it will make my week :)**


	15. The Final Battle

**WOW. It's the final battle. Review please :). I think it sucks, i'm not gunna lie.**

The sun was just beginning to set, the crimson sky as red as blood. Back towards sea, the sky turned a dark and heavy blue with a few sparkling stars lost in the mass. Where the sky met the ocean was no longer visible. No escaping from tonight's warped amusement.

'And blood will be shed as the sun disappears below the horizon.' A smirking Invidia thought to herself. 'Albion will look good in red.' She decided, a vile twisted smile plastered on her pale face. She stared at the sky, ecstatic at the thought of her ready to claim glory from her master.

"Invidia." A calm voice interrupted her thoughts of all rewards.

"Averus," she stated coldly, nearly forgetting she had to allocate her reward. "What, dear brother?" she turned to him a false smile in place of her usual sneer.

He shook his head. He had known her for most of his life; she was his sister after all. Capable of the most brutal bloodshed, insanity with a weapon, relentless. "We will dock soon after nightfall. Prepare yourself."

"Please, brother," and this time she could not keep the sneer from her face, "I have been prepared for this since that Reaver chose Passer. It will be the greatest revenge."

"There are other motivations, other compensations we seek." He placed a hand on her shoulder which she uncaringly shrugged off. "Jealousy always got the better of you, dear sister, perhaps it is time to let go. We are doing this for our master and it is not some petty plot for your revenge…"

"It is all about revenge!" she yelled. He could see her eyes narrow and her cheeks redden furiously. "It is always about revenge. Or has the master not let you in on that secret." He recoiled slightly but stood tall as she ranted on and on. "He will take Albion for his own, once lost because of a traitor." She spat the word.

"Calm Invidia." He spoke lowly. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is Master's revenge. However, you must not lose your head. This is much too important for your trivial anger." He heard her struggle to breathe. "It is larger than revenge. It is what is right. What is rightfully ours shall be claimed tonight."

Invidia smiled- her eyes still darkened from her previous tantrum. "Only Avo can save Albion tonight."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"My Lord. Is there a reason we are forced to stay when we could lend a hand to Averus and Invidia?" Odium asked, his dark eyes were slightly narrowed, focusing on a calm Jack. "While we sit here, useless beyond desire, they wreak havoc among those foul imbeciles. I want to fight."

"Believe me, there is a reason for our absence from the scene. This is simply the foundation of the plan, the only way to accomplish it." He stated uninterested.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Odium echoed, he was clearly uncertain whether Jack was joking or not.

"It is a new beginning for Albion. They will, no doubt, panic without their _precious heroes_, and as they beg for help, I will oblige." He smirked at his brilliant plan. "For now we retire. No doubt, we shall travel to Albion tomorrow and answer to their request. The Acerbus clan shall, powerful beyond imagination."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Are you prepared?" Ira whispered, she felt her heart's beating increase dramatically. "We must act now. It is nearly nightfall."

Lamia nodded. "Today, it's for Garth, Sparrow, Reaver and Magus." She muttered. They opened the door to the throne room and stealthily walked down the stairs. Once they reached the dungeons, they quickly brought down the will-induced wards. "Hello?" Lamia whispered roughly.

Ira heard a few whimpers. "It's this way," she gestured down a bare tunnel. "I can hear something." She told her as they reached another ward. Lamia quickly brought it down and they passed through another door. The whimpering got louder.

"There…" Lamia whispered. In four cells, side by side, there were the four heroes they had been searching for. "Garth?" she whispered uncertainly. He seemed so…lifeless. His eyes were shut and he seemed fragile and weakened.

She gave an internal shout of joy when he cracked one blue eye open. "Lamia…" he croaked.

Quickly bringing down the ward, she pulled open the gate to rush inside and embrace him. "Garth…" she whispered, muffled by his shoulder. She pulled him out and ushered him some water, which he quickly downed.

"Vigoratus Vita." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Lamia had taken down the rest of the wards and helped everyone out of their cells except for Sparrow. She stayed, staring absent-mindedly at the cell next to hers. Her eyes were incredibly red and puffy. She seemed lost, like a child who had just lost their mother. "Sparrow?" she called softly. She received no response.

"She'll need to be alone for a few moments." Reaver told her. He stared as the love of his life- a mere shell of herself- rocked back and forth, clutching her scratched knees to her chest. She buried her head in her arms, softly weeping for Hammer.

It was then that the slowly-dying fire had burst into flames once again. She was reminded of her reason to defeat Lucien. Revenge. Revenge was for her pain, her own type of closure, and her own way of saying goodbye. And now she would seek revenge against the person who deserved it most. That bloody Jack of Blades and his arse-kissing kids.

She wiped her tears, stood up and shook herself off. "I'm ready." She said simply. She took the water handed to her and gulped it down in one swig. After using the healing and defending spell, she sheathed her weapons and smiled. She turned to Reaver.

"Sparrow, I…" he muttered, "I'm sorry." He stared into her blue eyes, never wanting to look away. She stared back with a matching intensity.

She lifted her hand up and he mimicked her as their fingers intertwined. She stretched up on the tip of her toes and planted a little kiss. "This is for sticking with me. Through thick and thin." He smiled and she smiled back, sure for a moment that it would all work out. As long as she had Reaver by her side, she'd be ok.

"Sparrow, I love you." He told her. "I love you too." Sparrow grabbed his hand and led the pack, ready to face the most terrible battle she would ever face in her entire life.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

When the heroes emerged, the throne room was deadly silent. Every little tap felt like a slap of thunder, every little breath felt like a windstorm. It felt ominous, the emptiness they felt. Sparrow had unsheathed her katana as a precaution and Garth had his hand grasped on the handle of his dagger.

"This is…strange." Magus whispered. "I would have expected Jack to be here. He hardly leaves the throne room, especially during such a critical time."

Sparrow looked around worriedly. "You don't think there's a way they know what we're doing, right? It's impossible."

"No, not impossible, just very unlikely." Garth gulped. He stood in the center of the room, his back towards the throne. "Is there a way to call him here?" he asked Magus and Ira.

However, it was Ira who answered. "All one needs to do is call his name. He responds because somehow, this room is intertwined with his will?" when everyone gave her a confused look she continued shakily. "His will has enforced this room, his anchor to this world. Otherwise, he'd be in the void."

"So if we destroy this room?" Reaver asked.

"We can break his connection" Sparrow continued, her eyes opened wide at the thought of ridding Albion of Jack of Blades forever.

"But how would we accomplish such a feat? What can destroy a room?" Without giving it a second thought he replied to his own question. "Fire." He stated, excited that her had solved the puzzle so quickly.

"Fire?" the others chorused. Magus and Sparrow shared the same look of confusion.

"Fire is enough to destroy a village; a simple room would be nothing in comparison." He explained. "Sparrow, you had that dream, with the unmistakable smell of smoke and blood. It only proves my point; fire is the way to go."

"But surely, Jack of Blades has warded this room against fire, if that's the way to destroy him…" Ira replied. "It's a good idea, but it's too broad. We need to…enhance it."

"Any suggestions, Garth?" Sparrow asked him, her blue eyes shining. Garth always came up with the right answers. After all, he was Garth right?

He nodded and her heart flipped in the air. "I believe that the only way to accomplish such a feat is by playing dominoes."

"Dominoes?" everybody echoed in disbelief.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Invidia and Averus sat by the waterside, their minds elsewhere.

Invidia thought of destruction, the shedding of blood she could cause with a single swipe of her weapon. Her abilities used for such an amazing victory. She dreamed of the rewards, the praise she could get from her master. The acceptance and gratitude he would give her once their brilliant plan was complete. She dreamed of being at the top of her stupid brothers and sisters, dreamed of being the best of all of them. They would be resentful once she claimed her spot next to Jack. But most of all, she hoped that she could gain the powers Jack held, the powers that kept him attached to this world.

Averus had his mind on something simple. Was it worth it? Was killing all these people really going to do any good in the world? Sure it could give them power. But over what? Once Invidia is released onto the land, there will be nothing but empty cities. The last of the Albions will be nothing but shells of themselves after witnessing such traumatic events. There would be no rewards that Jack could ever offer him that would get the sight of fire and the sound of painful screams out of his mind. Once they were killed, they would haunt him forever. Was immortality really worth it? His thoughts became more complicated with each passing moment.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"I can feel them." Jack told nobody in particular. "I can hear them fret and worry over my defeat. I can feel their uncertainty they mask with their tough words. But most of all I can hear their plans to take what is rightfully mine."

He called his minions. "Surround the Throne room." He barked at them. "I don't want anyone to exit until their eyes are ripped from their scalps."

The minions bowed and obeyed his orders. "Now, how to get what I want…" he thought, his mind working to create a devious plan.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

The room was filled with a smoky fog; Sparrow could hardly see two paces in front of her face. Her hands automatically made her way to her scar. She traced the pink heart with one hand while the other groped around.

"Hello?" Sparrow heard Magus shout. "Wherever you guys are, be careful. This is another one of Jack's tricks. He's trying to separate us."

Sparrow tried to call back but something cold slithered around her pale neck. She gasped for air but her neck only tightened.

"Sparrow?" she heard Reaver call out. He was so close, if only she could just…

Suddenly Sparrow was thrown against a wall. She gasped in confusion and groaned. "Help…" she whispered weakly. Footsteps thundered towards her and she could make out the large shapes of Magus and Garth.

"What happened?" they asked in unison. She shook her head, now was not a time to be weak.

The fog began to lift, slowly at first then faster. They stood up facing the throne. In it, was Jack of Blades, his mask firmly in place and his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Welcome heroes, to the last day of your existence." Jack of Blades smiled menacingly. "I regret to inform you that your _welcoming_ stay her ends tonight." With a snap, they were surrounded by a multitude of minions snarling and grunting. They brandished their strange curved weapons and waved them about, clearly eager to attack.

Garth and Sparrow exchanged glances. They knew what the consequences would be if they failed. If it came down to a defeat, they would drag Jack down them into the depths of hell with them. Garth tightened his grip on his dagger and Sparrow clutched the hilt of the katana in her sweaty fist.

"There will be no need to alert Invidia or Averus." Jack said, sneering at the surprised look on Lamia's face. "After all, they are so close to their targets. I'm sure that the slaughtering of Albion will fill in for the looks on your faces as death claims you." He smirked.

Reaver, fed up with his cockiness (ironic…) decided to speak. "You shall fail, you cold-hearted monster."

Jack chuckled dryly, but Garth could tell they had struck a nerve. "How?" he asked, his eyes filled with cold, disgusting glee. "With three wiped out heroes of Albion and two stupid traitors." He laughed harder than before.

"No." a voice echoed. A stunned silence took over the room. "We intend to defeat you with four heroes of Albion and three traitors." The same voice continued.

"Here, here." Another voice roared. "We will fight and emerge victorious!"

The six occupants turned to stare at the two newest arrivals. Things had just become complicated for Jack.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lamia, you should have known better. Betraying me will only result in deaths." He smiled. "And it looks like you brought the fat one to life again."

"Bugger off you bloody homosapien!" Hammer yelled. Lamia smiled at the monk, touched that she was standing up for her.

"Such bad manners. I'm sure the world would thrive on your removal. What a pity that I won't get to do that myself. Odium, Ignis, minions finish them."

The minions waved their weapons threateningly as the closed in on the group. In a flash of red light, Odium and Ignis were there as well, smirking at that sight.

Sparrow unsheathed her katana and set to work, attacking the minions. A few blows and they would collapse into a pile of bones. The rest of the heroes followed suit. Within a few moments, twenty minions lay dead at their feet.

"Impressive, Sparrow." Jack nodded his head. "You have a choice. Either Ignis and Odium will destroy you or you could surrender."

Sparrow almost laughed. "Surrender so you can destroy the world and us, you mean? I don't think so."

"Ignis, Odium. Attack them!" Jack commanded with fury.

"With pleasure."Odium smirked. He lunged at Sparrow who dodged speedily. She slashed at him only to be blocked. He threw her off with an impressive amount of strength.

"Having fun, milady?" bowed Damien mockingly.

"Surprisingly, yes." Sparrow retorted, aiming another blow which he parried. "It's _almost_ like dueling a child."

He sliced at air, sometimes coming within centimeters of her. She was always too quick and agile and it was obvious that they were both wearing out fast.

"Damn you." Odium panted as he missed yet again. Sparrow gave him a half-hearted smirk. "You will bow down to Jack of Blades, whether now or later. Just give up you wench." He stopped for a moment, and she stared at him. Without warning, he threw his sword, impaling Ira straight in the stomach.

"Ira!" Magus yelled. He took his long sword and charged at Odium. He ran him through, anger clouding his vision.

Odium laughed, he laughed until he was staring death in the face. "You know," he told Magus. "I've always hated her." He chuckled once more at his own private and cruel joke before falling to the ground with a large thump.

Sparrow helped Ira up after a quick healing spell. She was fine, but it was too close for comfort.

"My turn I guess," Ignus shrugged. His red will lines glowed brighter and his fiery red hair danced in a storm. It was an breathtaking display of will, even Garth was in admiration. He was very capable, it was true.

Rapidly, fire erupted out of his blinding palms, dancing around the room.

'This is what Garth was talking about,' Sparrow realized with a jolt. She noticed that his fire never touched the ground; his will is much too powerful against Jack's wards.

"Dominoes!" Garth muttered to everyone near. "Dominoes. Albion's fate is in our hands now."

Ignus smiled; his creepy smile was so much like Jack's. Full of contempt, full of an undying hate. His fire swirled around, blocking all exits. There was no escaping this fight until either Ignus or the heroes were dead.

"You're a fool." Lamia cried. "You're nothing to Jack. He controls you like a pawn. Don't fall prey to him, you can't defeat us. When you fail he'll kill you."

Ignus's eyes narrowed and he aimed a few powerful fireballs at her. She nimbly dodged it and the wall behind her burnt into blackness.

"Fool!" they heard Jack of Blade's cries but Ignus was deaf to them. He aimed fireball after fireball and soon a large portion of the walls was dark and the smell of smoke filled the still air.

"You can be so easily replaced. Jack has no emotions. He will never think of you as a son." Magus yelled, his voice dripping with hate.

Ignus aimed a few flaming swords at him which he quickly deflected with his own sword, burning white hot. His eyes grew redder with every missed shot.

"He will dispose of you just like the others." Garth cried. "He disposed of my ancestor as if her were dirt, the greatest will practitioner at the time. You are nothing to him. Nothing but a meager flame put out at the sight of a true blaze."

Ignus growled inhumanly and aimed a long flow of fire at Garth. He did not dodge and the flow of crimson magma surrounded him. Lamia stared in horror as Garth was encircled by an inescapable fire.

The floor surrounding him burnt into a blackened crisp and the walls were flickering like a lighter. Jack of Blades cries grew louder but it wasn't important. Lamia stepped towards the remains, hoping to see a sign of Garth.

"Ignus, please, trust me when I tell you this. Jack will never rule with somebody at his side. He vainly killed his siblings, what makes you think he wouldn't kill you?"

Ignus surrounded Sparrow by magma, flowing around her, swirling dangerously. Her eyes turned red, mirroring the flames. Her eyes stared through the cracks of the swirling flames to meet Reaver's. 'This is goodbye.' She thought dumbly. The heat made her sleepy, she closed her eyes. She could hear Garth talking, his low voice whispering something. 'Force Push? Why is he saying Force Push? Oh well, it's Garth and he's never wrong.'

Sparrow activated her force push and held it. She could feel the magma pressing in on all sides, the heat of the fire in comparison to the coolness of the shield. She looked around through the transparent blue bubble. Everything else had been burnt to a crisp. There is no doubt in her mind that they were winning.

"Dominoes, indeed." She chuckled. When the magma finally died down, returning to the outer circle, she stepped out relieved to see Garth clutching Lamia, unharmed. Magus was cradling the body of Ira. This sent a pang of guilt through Sparrow's heart. It was her fault. This was Rose all over again. Sparrow turned just in time to see Reaver put a few bullets in the head of Ignus.

"That's the last time I watch my girlfriend nearly die." He shivered. He stepped over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "You are such an idiot." He murmured into her hair. She grinned into his chest.

Jack of Blades stared in absolute fury as the swirling flames died down. The room was charred and the smell of smoke was extremely evident. The room was destroyed beyond repair. "You…you will die!" he growled as he summoned hundreds of minions.

"No…this time he isn't playing. He wants us dead!" Garth told Sparrow. They ran from the burnt room into the hallway.

"Where do we go?" Sparrow panted. She turned to Ira, Magus and Lamia. "Which way is it to the courtyard? Come on, damn it, and answer me."

"The only exit is through the throne room." Lamia stuttered. "We need to go back; we need to get out of here." She clutched Garth's hand for support.

"Well, were not looking for the exit, damn it. We need to get to the courtyard. Now."

"This way…" Ira told her, taking lead. She had them follow her out of a passageway. Left, right, straight, left, left, right they hurtled down the halls. She took a final right and they stared at the large door. Ira turned to Sparrow. "What are we doing? Lamia's right, we have to go back."

Sparrow shook her head. "Open the door. Now. The minion's won't be too far behind us."

Lamia opened the door with a quick take down of the ward. Sparrow ran outside, her long black hair flying behind her. "Follow me." She commanded.

"Not so fast, Sparrow!" Reaver panted. The rest silently agreed.

They reached the waterfall. "Sparrow what are we doing here?" Magus asked. "Stop. Stop. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Fire." She said simply.

"Alright, Sparrow, I think you've finally lost it. We already destroyed the room, remember?" Hammer shook her head.

"But it hasn't killed Jack. His mask, it's the last link to this world." She explained. Garth was the first to catch on.

"So you want to battle him up there? Just to throw his mask into the volcano? Sparrow that's insane. He'll probably toss you in there before you can defeat him." He took a deep breath. "And plus, the volcano is dormant."

"No, we can defeat him down here, and then take the mask. Garth, there are ways to make a volcano active again." She paced back and forth. "Trust me. Please?" she stared into his eyes.

"I'm with you." Garth told her and Lamia agreed.

"Always with you, love." Reaver promised. Hammer laughed. "Looks like we finally agree on something!" she told him.

Magus and Ira nodded.

"Alright here's the plan…"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Bring them to me, dead!" Jack ordered the minions. "No wait, on second thought, I'll deal with this myself." He stepped off the throne and teleported to the courtyard, a grim, devastatingly terrifying smile on his twisted demonic face.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Ready? Set. Go!" Garth yelled. Lamia, Garth, Magus and Sparrow struck the solidified volcano ground with fire all at the same time. "Again!" Garth yelled, his will lines glowing fiercely, contrasting greatly against the dark sky.

"It's cracking!" Sparrow yelled. "Now we need a series of short jabs, then it will collapse." She met Garth's eyes. "Whenever you're ready." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Now!"

The group rampaged, striking the volcano with fire so often. The cracks thickened considerably. The heat rose and the bubbling of magma was now visible. The volcano was active once again.

"We did it!" Sparrow smiled wider. They slid down the side of the volcano.

"Yes, you have thoroughly assisted me in creating your ultimate demise." Jack chuckled. He circled around them, menacingly. They shrank together. Minions blocked every exit; there was no escaping this fight. It was do or die.

Magus stared calmly into Jack's eyes. "This is my fight. No one else's, you understand?"

"Oh _Alexander_, so protective of your dear family…" Jack sneered, his voice high and mimicking. "You are much like that dratted old ancestor of yours. It's no wonder your brain is the size of a nut."

Sparrow gasped. When the others looked at her questionably she shook her head. "It's like my dream…" she told Garth. His eyes widened in pure shock.

Magus ignored this insult, not catching the exchange between Sparrow and Garth. "I said, do you understand?"

Jack laughed loudly, his cruel smile biting and untruthful. "Perfectly."

"Then let's begin, you cold, heartless bastard." Magus unsheathed his longsword, circling around Jack menacingly.

Jack conjured up shield. "Tut, tut…Who said I was going to do the fighting?" When he saw Magus's confused face, he smirked. "Invidia, Averus, attack him!"

With a flash of red light, there they were in front of him, swords drawn and vicious smiled in place. "No!" Sparrow cried. She withdrew her katana and charged at Averus. He quickly blocked her slash and threw a few quick jabs of his own. Seemingly effortless, she dodged every blow and came back with a force twice as powerful.

"I never knew you were so vivacious." Averus smirked. "You really are quite the energetic one. It's too bad you'll be dead soon. You should have joined us while you could."

Sparrow slashed at him, catching him off guard. Blood oozed from the lengthy cut. "And watch over the destruction of the people I love most. Never."

Meanwhile, Invidia and Magus were not having such a pleasant conversation. Invidia would dodge all his attacks with ease and slash occasionally. This drove him to madness and soon he was slashing at air, desperate.

"Magus, keep calm. She's steering you to breaking." Sparrow advised. He nodded and obliged, once more keeping his stroked strong and slow yet powerful.

"Did you ever wonder who killed your parents, Sparrow?" Invidia sang, dodging a couple of blows. She danced around Magus, clearly having fun with her terrible taunt. "It was me…" she whispered. "All those years, you wondered, 'why did they leave us? Weren't we good enough?' Truthfully, they greeted death, anything to get away from little terrors like you." She sneered.

Magus doubled his effort, but to no avail. Invidia was as swift and speedy as ever. "Sparrow, don't listen." He told her, his face as calm as possible. Inside, he was boiling in anger.

"But why, I speak the truth." Invidia laughed, her wild laugh ringing across the courtyard. "Do you want to know how, they died?" she continued. Her laugh as scornful as ever. "Simple really," she sang, spinning around Magus. "I took the knife and slid it across their throats." She whispered in Sparrow's ear.

Sparrow growled, she turned rapidly and began facing her twin. She slashed at her and stabbed. It wasn't until Invidia received a scar down her right cheek that she realized she had made a terrible mistake. Panicking, Invidia stole a glance at Averus only to see him receive a brutal stab on his right arm.

Magus lunged at Averus, his sword narrowly missing the man's neck. Averus blocked with all his might. "This newfound power, it's astounding." He said in complete awe.

"I guess I just finally liberated myself from the idea that you faggots are my family." Magus said bitterly. He gave Averus another scrape down his side, the blood joining the pool at the bottom of his feet. "You chose the wrong side, Averus." He told his old-brother. "Jack will lose, and Albion will stay saved."

Averus nodded his head. "I already knew I chose the wrong side. There is no doubt your power, along with your sister's power, exceeds Jack's."

Magus stopped, his eyes clouded in confusion. "But…"

Averus cut him off. "Since I really thought about it. What are we fighting for? Bloodshed over something that was never rightfully ours? You've been the closest thing to a brother I've had in this hell-hole. Oh Avo, I'd rather have you for a brother that that excuse for a father right there."

"This is all very sweet." Jack's metallic voice rang from behind his transparent shield. "But I don't tolerate traitors." With that, he sent a bolt of crimson lightning straight into Averus's wounded chest. "Pity, he was an excellent fighter."

Magus stared emptily at Averus's fallen body. His brother, his true brother, fallen. When Magus looked up, his eyes were filled with anger. Way too much anger to be irrational, so instead he smiled. He knew that he would defeat this demon if it was the last thing he did. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. He needed Sparrow.

Sparrow was still finishing off Invidia. "You'll never win!" she cried. "You'll join your parents and your sister enough." She laughed.

Sparrow gave her a look that clearly said one thing… 'See you in Skorm's ass.' And with that she plunged the blade into Invidia's heart. The last thing Invidia heard before falling into the darkness was her own demented laughter echoing eerily around her.

"Sparrow!" Magus shouted, "It's not over yet."

"There's no way in Skorm that you can beat me." Jack laughed. "My two pathetic children were nothing compared to my power. Are you ready to kiss life goodbye?"

The two siblings said nothing in response. Sparrow unsheathed her other sword. It gleamed brightly despite the fact that it was a dark night.

"The Sword of Aeons." Jack whispered, clutching his empty chest. "How…?" he breathed. The sword was truly amazing, sleek and thin. It shimmered with power, dripping with the blood it had shed.

Sparrow lazily sliced at air. "Not bad." She commented. Magus started to draw his own longsword but Sparrow stopped him. "I prefer my Katana." She admitted with a small, sheepish grin.

He laughed, taking the sword with a perplexed expression. "Only you would prefer your own sword over the more powerful sword."

"Enough chit-chat," Jack interrupted; his terrifying yellow eyed never leaving the sword in Magus's hand.

He jumped in the air, surrounded by a red protective wall. Minions came at them from every side but they were quickly taken down by the pair. With that, Jack became vulnerable. Sparrow whipped out her pistol but her shots were quickly deflected by his lightning bolts. Magus took out his crossbow and fired a few shots, hitting Jack on his side.

"Aargh!" he cried. He summoned more minions and conjured the shield again. Behind the safety of the shield, he banished his wounds. Regardless, he knew it. He was going to lose this battle.

These were taken down much faster than before. Sparrow shot a couple of rounds at him, one plunging straight into his stomach. Magus followed suit and another arrow embedded itself in his leg.

"Enough!" he cried. "I will defeat you myself." He shot them with a combination of lightning and fire.

Sparrow jumped in the air, narrowly missing a bolt of fatal lightning while Magus threw himself to a side, fire singing the ends of his long dark hair. They danced around, avoiding each blow.

"We can't keep doing this." Magus panted as a lightning bolt flew over his ducked head. "We'll tire out."

Sparrow nodded. "He's getting closer. We need to act now." She unsheathed her katana, Magus quickly copied her. "Follow my lead." She commanded.

Jack was now on the ground, his shield weakened as he used his will to attack rather than defend. He shot blindly, fury blinding him.

Sparrow and Magus faced him head on. Jack stopped his rampage and smiled, his crooked smile clearly triumphant. "One on one, then?" he asked. When they nodded, he conjured up his sword. It was dark and twisted, powerful no doubt. Skorm's blade, they say.

"Would you like to know about your ancestors?" he asked, ignoring their stony faces. "How I sliced your mentor's eyes out. How I slit her mother's throat. How I commanded the army that destroyed what you know as Wraithmarsh. They built themselves up from ashes only to be destroyed by my court and a foolish man." He laughed, as it were a fond memory he was recalling instead of the multiple deaths of the innocent. "Really, it's Reaver who kept me strong all these years. If you had sacrificed yourself instead of that poor soul, I would have risen long ago."

Sparrow finally reacted. She looked up, her eyes filled with fire. Magus could sense the anger rising but he didn't stop it. They needed anger; they needed to despise his power. If they got sucked into his mask's calming words, the world was done.

It happened so fast. One moment, Jack was testing their limits, pulling on their nerves and the next he was sparring with Sparrow, their swords flying. She swiftly dodged all his attacks and jabbed him with her sword. He was falling.

One moment, his eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion and the next he was chuckling. "You cannot defeat me. I am immortal. I'll be back, and Albion will fall into my clutches."

Sparrow stared down at him in blatant disgust. Magus calmly walked to him and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Never." They said simultaneously. And with that, Magus plunged the blade into his heart. His eyes closed lightly and his mask slipped off revealing a demonic face underneath.

Sparrow stretched down to pick up the mask but Garth stopped her. "Be careful. He will try and control your mind. If you hear whispering, you must drop it right away." She nodded and continued, holding it by her side.

'Join me…' she heard. 'You desire your family back from the dead, a life with no worries. I can give this to you, just place me on your face.'

Sparrow jumped and dropped the mask. "I can't. I heard it whispering to me." Garth nodded in understanding.

"I'll try." He offered. He grasped it and slowly made his way to the volcano. They climbed up and glanced down at the bubbling magma. He held the mask up. Although the mask no longer concealed the face of the demon, it was still terrifying to behold. Without another glance, Garth tossed the mask into the volcano. It hit the bottom and caught fire, burning into nonexistence.

"Let's go." Sparrow whispered. She linked hands with Hammer and the two friends smiled at each other. Lamia and Garth led them to the dungeons and out of the fortress.

"One heck of an adventure huh?" Reaver shrugged.

"Sure, for you. I was stuck in a dungeon for a few months. Alone. In the same clothes. Some adventure, alright." Hammer rolled her eyes. Reaver inched away from her a bit.

"You're talking." Magus snorted. "I spent all my life with people who hated me. Sad, or what?"

"Oh shut up. We didn't all hate you. Lamia, Averus and I were very fond of you. We considered you family." Ira hit him on the arm then hugged him. Magus stiffened at the mention of Averus. "I miss him too." Ira whispered.

Sparrow laughed out loud. "Didn't you guys just want to crack up during his speeches? I mean seriously, destroying the world? So cliché…"

"I thought it was funny when he was screaming his head off at Ignus. That kid had anger-management problems." Garth chuckled.

Lamia nodded in agreement, clutching Garth's arm. "He was always angry. If you said hi he barked at you and set fire to your hair."

"Oh, is that why your hair is white? I would go insane if I had a brother like that." Reaver laughed. Lamia scowled and swatted at him playfully.

"Garth, why were you able to hold the mask without hearing the offers?" Sparrow asked him. Truth be told, it had been bugging her for a while.

"I guess I don't really want power, or anything really. Everything I want is right here." He shot a smile at Lamia.

"Whippedcoughcough…" Reaver said, "What?"

"We can teleport now." Ira told them. She took Hammer than came back and took Reaver. Magus took Sparrow and Lamia took Garth. They walked out onto the seaside and smiled. The dark waters looked so motionless and peaceful. The moon shone luminously and prettily.

"Welcome back, Heroes." A familiar voiced whispered.

"Theresa!" Hammer and Sparrow cried.

Theresa smiled in response. I believe it's time we get home. Albion is in panic without their beloved queen." Sparrow blushed, still not used to being Queen.

"How?" Reaver asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"We still have our ship." Sparrow reminded him. "Theresa, how did you get here?" Sparrow asked her mentor. "You didn't bring a ship or anything."

"That, dear Sparrow, is a story for another day." Theresa said calmly. They quietly boarded the ship and settled on the deck. Theresa willed the ship to move forward and off they went.

Sparrow stood in between Hammer, holding her hand, and Reaver nuzzling her neck. She flashed a smile at Garth who had Lamia intertwined in his arms and his chin resting on her head. She glanced over at a silent Magus who was holding Ira in his arms. She stared out to sea, knowing that by the next afternoon, she would be home. Albion, safe and sound.

**So what do you think. Leave a review pleeease? :) The next chapter is the last and its the umm is it called the epilouge right? I just had a brainfart haha. Oh yea i was going to have a few people but I figured that they're better alive. So thats why Hammer is alive. :) Love you Review please! Oh yeah this was like 6000 words. Crazy hehe...**


	16. Epilogue

**Last chapter ever for Preteritus Mos Servo Posterus! Extremely short epilogue! Enjoy, leave a review for the whole story, please? **

Three cheerful children sprinted across the lush gardens, their dark hair flying behind them as they played a simple game of tag. The oldest, a tall boy with greenish-gray eyes smiled tauntingly at his younger brother, blue eyes sparkling like the sky. Their younger sister pouted and placed her hands on her hips, but her eyes filled with elation all the same. Her eyes were very peculiar, a perfect blend of green and blue sparkles.

With the numerous glimpses of them, some would say the resemblance was uncanny. Triplets ready to take on whatever the world could throw at them as long as they had each other. Others could feel the nearly unnoticeable difference, darting in and out of existence.

Their parents stood together, gleefully watching this childish game. They had hope that their demons of the past were gone for good, but Sparrow knew better.

She never told Reaver about the encrypted message on the side of the chest, never told him about Jack's undefeatable powers. Garth and his wife Lamia were just as clueless. Magus and Ira, the inseparable duo, knew of his incredible power. They chose not to believe it. Sparrow kept Hammer safe from any thoughts of the future.

But now, as her children ran, dodging each other and running in between the citizens gathered in the large courtyard she knew the truth could not be hidden for much longer.

Goosebumps erupted over her heart-shaped scar placed raggedly on her pale neck, as if a cold, lifeless finger traced it. She swore to herself it was a trick of the light, but she knew better, for her oldest son's eyes had flashed that terrifying, eerie, and unmistakable yellow.

It was the truth; there was no escaping him, not without a real fight. But this was no longer her battle, no. It was theirs.

The enemy of one

Is the enemy of all

To find the end

The enemy must fall

But nothing ever truly ends

The finish, it will lack

Trust when those who know will say

Jack of Blades will be back

And the pearly white masked shined, the designs were as scarlet as blood. A metallic chuckled echoed ominously throughout the destroyed fortress, fading in the distance. It was almost as if it didn't exist.

**The End. There's going to be a sequel though! Review please?**


End file.
